Best Friends Sister
by picklesmakemehappy101
Summary: Ally Dawson has been completely and irrevocably in love with Austin Moon for four years. Two problems. 1) He's her brothers best friend. 2) Austin has, and always will, consider her a little sister... Possibly! Auslly-ness galore! I promise, cross my heart hope to die! Strong T!
1. Chapter 1

**Best Friends Sister**

**Ally Dawson has been completely and irrevocably in love with Austin Moon for four years. Two problems. 1) He's her brothers best friend. 2) Austin has, and always will, consider her a little sister... Possibly! Auslly-ness galore! I promise, cross my heart hope to die! **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and do not profit from anyone/anything you may recognise in this fic! This is simply to satisfy our Auslly obsessed minds!**

**Chapter 1**

Ally's POV

The torrid Miami air weighed down on the many bustling Floridians, pressing against our scorching skin.

I groaned as I continued my torturous walk to school, which I swore would one day spell my demise. Sweat lingered on my forehead, the sheen of moisture glimmering in the sultry sun. I was panting like a damn dog not even half way into my journey and instantly I knew today would be torturous agony.

'Beep! Beep!' The honking of a vehicle sounded to my left and the sudden noise had me prancing out of my skin, jumping a mile into the air. I turned to look at the culprit behind the violent noise and I admit I was shocked to notice my brother Aiden, and his best friend Austin in the sleek, crimson Ferrari to my left.

"Wanna ride sis." My brother called, both males looking expectantly at me.

"You guys are my saviours." I moaned my appreciation, quickly hoping into the backseat of my brothers "baby" as he referred to the pile of metal, paint and engine.

Jesus if guys treated girls like their "precious darling angels" the world would be a brighter place. Sadly, this was merely a fantasy of mine.

It was then that I noticed my current state of looking like a troll that had completed the Boston marathon. I then proceeded to conclude that I looked like this in front of AUSTIN!

Panicking I attempted to flatten my hair, wipe away the sweat congregated on my forehead and deplete my frantic panting. It was no use, both Aiden and Austin were chuckling at my futile attempts to regain some level of composure.

I halted my vain endeavours, glaring at the two males with as much anger I could portray with just a glare.

"Aww sis. You know when you do that you look about as mad as a cute puppy whining that it's favourite toy was taken away from it." He grinned at me, a mischievous grin adorning his face. He ruffled my hair and both Aiden and Austin chuckled as my eyes rolled up due to his hands movement, going slightly cross eyed. I huffed in displeasure, crossing my arms, attempting, again, to convey my anger. "Besides Alls, you look fine. You're beautiful."

To many, this comment would have been seen as irregular however my brother and I were simply close and had matured and developed together learning, mainly from our mother, to not fight and argue excessively.

My heart lowered into the chasm of my stomach as I longed to hear Austin compliment me in such a way. I knew, of course I knew, that he'd only ever view me as his little sister and whenever I recognised this a small part of my heart would crack, slowly, torturously. I was awaiting the day it simply split in two.

I had been completely and irrevocably in love with the golden haired male since I was around 12, that was now 4 years ago, and my heart hadn't swayed in it's attraction since. We met whilst I was at the fragile age of 11...

Aiden was 13 and had ambled across Austin at the park merely two days before our introduction. The two bonded instantly and 48 hours later he had invited Austin to our house to play and for diner. Upon our introduction, all three of us became close, goofing around simply having the time of our lives. I recognised immediately how attractive he was and how sweet, endearing and passionate he was but I never believed those minor feelings of attraction would ever delve any deeper.

It wasn't even a year later when I realised what I felt for him, even at the tender age of 12 was something serious, but completely beautiful. Aiden was still at school, football practice having been extended due to a major game coming up. Aiden being the brainless oaf forgot to mention this to Austin. Austin arrived at our house at 4:00, the average time on a Thursday for Austin to stop in at. I invited him in regardless and we goofed off amongst ourselves. 5:00 quickly lumbered into sight and Austin had grown hungry so I deemed it prudent to make him some pancakes. However, my hand accidentally touched the frying pan my skin literally felt on fire, the scorching metal made quick work on my flesh, burning it within milliseconds. Austin came clambering into the kitchen at my cry of pain and he asked me show him my hand. I obeyed and he inspected the injured area briefly before gently tugging on my arm, leading me to the sink, him facing me but also leading me forward. He turned the tap to cold and placed my hand under it, gently rubbing over the area cautiously, kneading the flesh with such a light touch as though he was afraid I'd shatter into thousands of little pieces before him. Once the burning had soothed due to the numbing of the biting water to a dull ache, Austin wrapped me in a hug and dried my tears. Again, the way he held me in his arms, like I was glass or china, simply delicate.

It was that very evening, Austin had long since returned home and Aiden arrived completely covered, head to foot in mud. I was lying in bed, and hit me, out of no where.

I was completely and irrevocably in love with Austin Moon, my brothers best friend...

And I have been ever since.

Austin's POV

My breath hitched as Ally flounced into the car, her little skirt hitching up an almost diminutive amount but it was enough to have me hypnotised. Her silky skin oh so succulent unveiling as the fabric rose up her tender thigh. I wrenched my gaze away from legs, glancing up to her breathless face, grateful that she appeared to not have noticed my staring.

As her and her brother talked I subconsciously gave access for my eyes to graze her feminine figure, outline her curvaceous body and linger on her intimate contours. I gazed longing as her breasts expanded as she continued to breath huskily. Again, I fought to wrench my wandering eyes from her body.

'What on earth is wrong with you? That is your best friends little sister, she's two years younger than you, you can't look at her like that.' It was the same lecture I endured whenever I found myself with Ally these days. She had... matured rapidly over the years and I was beginning to find it increasingly more difficult to resist her.

Fuck, I had even had... Dreams about her. Very mature and very explicit dreams of her lately and I wake in the same condition every morning, hot, sweaty, guilty and... hard.

As I listened to the two siblings exchange in a conversation I promised myself to overcome this, to overcome my growing desire for my best friends 16 year old little sister.

**What do you all think? I really hope you like it. I enjoyed writing it. I know the first chapter is ridiculously short but they will be longer. **

**A warning in advance though, this story may change to an M-Rated fic. I'm not sure yet though. **

**Thank you so much for reading, please leave a quick review and tell me whether or not you like this.**

**Love you guys xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Best Friends Sister**

**Ally Dawson has been completely and irrevocably in love with Austin Moon for four years. Two problems. 1) He's her brothers best friend. 2) Austin has, and always will, consider her a little sister... Possibly! Auslly-ness galore! I promise, cross my heart hope to die! **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and do not profit from anyone/anything you may recognise in this fic! This is simply to satisfy our Auslly obsessed minds!**

**Chapter 2**

Austin's POV

"Thanks for the ride boys. I'll see ya after school." Ally hollered as she lept over the side of the car before sauntering over to the schools entrance.

Both Aiden and I clambered out of the car and I watched Ally as she walked away, my husky hazel irises glued to the alluring sway of her sinuous hips.

"Dude! Are you looking at my sisters ass?" Aiden suddenly shrieks from beside me, sounding both equal parts angry, appalled and disgusted. His deceleration had me taring my orbs away from Ally and on to Aiden. I could see clearly the fury in his eyes.

"Of course not bro. She's practically a little sister to me Aiden. I would never, could never look at her in any other way." I yelled, lying through my teeth. Whatever I was feeling towards Ally, it was in no way brotherly nor platonic. Didn't mean I was going to not attempt at achieving the brotherly/sisterly relationship again.

"Good!" Aiden replied with a short nod, seeming reassured. "Because if you ever tried anything with her Austin I swear-" I interrupted him, knowing full well the painful price to pay at even remotely showing a vague interest in Ally. Hell, I'd even voiced the same words to pitiful 16 and 15 year olds who expressed an interest in the beautiful brunette.

"I know. I know mate. Believe me, it's the last thing on my mind." I promised before we strolled off towards the school.

Ironically, Ally being the only thing consuming me.

(picklesmakemehappy101)

The day laboured on, lumbering the torturous pace of the sun as it glided serenely across the sky.

It was relatively tense as during my morning lessons with Aiden, our conversation and his threat baring down on my shoulders. But as the day progressed our tension dissolved like hot, steamy air dissipating on a sleek surface.

The sun hung like a lampshade in the oppressive Miami air as the bell sung, signalling the forever awaited arrival of lunch. My stomach had been gurgling throughout all of math so I poured out of the classroom, clustered in amongst the many other students.

I made my way outside, most students eating on the field due to it being September. I spotted the guys I regularly spent my time with and I focused my direction on them, grateful that they had congregated under a large oak to provide ample amount of shade.

They noticed me as I was about 100 metres from them and they quickly called me over, hollering and hooting at me. I grinned at them as my bag flopped to the ground, quickly followed by my own body.

"What's up guys?" I asked, only a handful had arrived yet and I quickly scoured the faces searching for Aiden, noticing swiftly that he wasn't here. Instead, huddled under the oak, aside from myself was Dez, Elliot, Ethan and Dallas. Still to arrive was Trent, Gavin and of course Aiden.

"We're good." Dallas spoke up, the others nodding in agreement. "Lessons the same old bore as per usual, but hey, Austin, we were just sayin'... You seen Aiden's sister yet this year?" He asked, and I instantly tensed and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I nodded slowly, suspicious of what they had to say of my Ally.

At my reply Dallas grinned salaciously and my heart stopped. I didn't like this at all!

"Well, we saw her today... And man is she looking hot. Seriously. That little skirt had me going crazy. Damn, if she wasn't Aiden's little sister... I'd definitely want to have some fun with her... If you know what I mean." He finished smugly, that lewd grin encompassing his features.

I was furious. I had never been so mad in my life. My blood was boiling my heart beating excessively in my chest and my hands itched to clasp Dallas around his throat. How dare he speak of Ally like that. I felt my face become hot as I glanced in disgust at the three others. Well, Dez was currently consumed by his sandwich so I doubted he had been involved in the little... discussion.

I opened my mouth, prepared to go completely ape shit on them when the bleat of a female met my ears.

"AUSTIIIIN!"

The next thing I know the wind is entirely knocked our of me as another body lands on my own.

Kira.

My girlfriend.

Damn! I had completely forgotten she was returning from her 4 week holiday in Jamaica today. I liked her, of course I do, but she could be quite... flamboyant on occasions.

"Hey Kira." I panted out, oxygen levels having depleted drastically.

"Hey Austin." She replied brightly, scrambling off of me in order for me to return to my previous seated position. "I missed you." She smiled enthusiastically, grabbing me into a hug, clasping me in a vice grip before pecking my cheek.

"I missed you too Kira." I grinned, before carefully placing a deadpan expression on my face. "But killing me would mean you'd miss me even more."

Kira simply laughed, punching my upper chest, but I hardly felt it. I grinned at her and she huffed lightly, folding her arms.

At that point, Aiden, Trent and Gavin approached us, collapsing onto the grass and we all conversed about our day so far, aimlessly chatting and rueing the forever looming death of our lunch break. I smiled and laughed along with everyone else, but I could not ignore Dallas' previous comments, and ever time I lingered on them, I was struck by a tidal wave of rage and saw nothing but red.

Ally's POV

I watched Austin and the others from a distance, sadness filling me as I stared at him animatedly converse with Kira. My heart was struggling to contain the upset, the sadness. And the reality that hit me was like a stab to the heart. Kira was absolutely beautiful, flawless in ever way, shape and form. There was no way Austin would even consider me with Kira at his side, and even if she weren't, I'm hardly competition to the long line of girls awaiting their opportunity. And this was without considering the minor fact that I was nothing but his best friends little sister, hell, I was the little sister he never had.

Upon this realisation I decided that it was time I attempted to move on. With that I turned back to my friends, immersing myself in the conversation.

**Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! You are all so so so sweet! I am super excited about this. I hope you are to. **

**So I will keep it a T-Rated fic, but bare in mind it'll be a strong T. **

**And to Kat who said they didn't like Austin's POV. That's fine. I understand and thanks for letting me know. I'm assuming you didn't like it due to his sexual observations of Ally. Don't worry he does love her, he just doesn't realise it yet but his body does. That's why he gets mad when other guys are making similar observations. I hope that makes sense. **

**What to expect, there will be a jealous Austin to come. ;)**

**Thanks again so much for your lovely reviews, and to everyone who favourited and followed. Please keep supporting this, it is my first and your reviews and support mean the world to me. **

**Love you guys xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Best Friends Sister**

**Ally Dawson has been completely and irrevocably in love with Austin Moon for four years. Two problems. 1) He's her brothers best friend. 2) Austin has, and always will, consider her a little sister... Possibly! Auslly-ness galore! I promise, cross my heart hope to die! **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and do not profit from anyone/anything you may recognise in this fic! This is simply to satisfy our Auslly obsessed minds!**

**Chapter 3**

Austin's POV

"Come on dude. Everyone else has left." I whined to Aiden as he clumsily attempted to stuff his music file back into his bag.

The 3 o'clock sun drifted in through the sleek windows of the music room, cascading a blissful light around the vicinity.

School had official ended for the day 20 minutes ago, but we, as in Aiden and myself, had not yet exited the building to the brunette having several questions poised for Mr Lucas, our Music teacher.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'm done. Let's go." He replied, hurriedly.

We escaped the rapidly heating class room and into the cool hallway, briskly walking through the corridors aiming for Aiden's car.

Suddenly, Aiden came to a stark halt.

"Oh shit! Sorry Austin! I completely forgot some pieces of work in my locker. I'll be back in a minute." He spoke quickly, before turning and heading in the direction we came.

"Wait dude. Come on. Don't leave me here." I groaned.

"Here take my car keys and explain to Ally why I'll be a bit late." He hollered, tossing his car keys at me. I easily caught them.

"More like explaining why we're already late." I muttered before pivoting on my heel and turning the corner into another corridor.

I froze, rigid. Locked in place. Staring bereft of happiness as anger, rage, fury boiled my blood.

Pressed up against the locker was Ally Dawson, a boy towering over her, caging her against the lockers. Their bodies were far to close for my liking. The boy had some daft smirk plastered across his face and Ally was smiling shyly up at him, twirling a lock of her silken hair around her slender finger.

They were flirting. And I hated it. Hated it more than anything.

Anger blinded my vision as I stomped towards the duo, intending to tare them apart and teaching the boy a lesson: to never come near _my_ Ally again.

"Hey guys. What's going on here?" I asked, my voice bitter, and cold. But the hint of a storm was palpable in the depths of my thunderous pulse. My eyes flashed lighting between the two before casting a murderous glare upon the boy. He shrivelled slightly and I almost released the chortle of laughter that pleaded to escape at the sight of the pathetic son of a...

"Just talking Austin. Daniel here is my partner in our latest science experiment. We were just discussing when it would be appropriate to meet. So, what was it you were saying Daniel?" The beautiful brunette questioned, directing the ending of the conversation towards Daniel.

I glared at the boy, daring him to reply with a suitable time to meet. My fists were clenched, my muscles contracting, conveying my silent threat towards the boy.

"I-I, Ummm. I j-just remembered my Mom wanted me home sharp today." And the pathetic weasel was gone and again I had to clamp my mouth shut in order to avoid laughing at him.

I turned my gaze to Ally, a glimmer of amusement twinkling in my orbs but any hilarity once in my system dispersed at Ally's deadly glare.

"God damn it Austin. Why do you have to ruin any chances I have with a guy? I don't get much interest as it is and the moment I do they can hardly look at me again because you step in all threatening and... You know what, forget it. Just leave me alone Austin." As she turned to leave I caught sight of the tear rolling down her cheek, lingering on her jaw before collapsing to the floor. Her hypnotising chocolate orbs caressed unshed tears as she swiftly walked away, leaving my stranded in the corridor, speechless. My heart wrenching with guilt.

Ally's POV

How-How dare he. He's so God damn protective. How the hell am I supposed to move on if he can't even let me date. He was worse than my brother.

A sadness consumed me as I walked to the car, wishing the blond didn't have such an effect on me.

Upon reaching Aiden's crimson Ferrari I pulled at the handle but grunted as the door refused to open. It was locked. Of course. And I cursed the fact I had no keys. Tears were pouring from my eyes in a steady stream and I just wanted to return home and sleep, and allow my brain to allude me into thinking I had Austin, and that he loved me as much as I adored him.

"A-Ally?" I heard him call, mere inches away from me. I kept my back to him, refusing to let him see my tears.

"Ally. Please look at me?" He pleaded, a desperation I had never experienced from him ringing in his husky voice.

I felt him place his large hands on my upper arms, turning me around. I kept my head bent, gazing at the immensely fascinating concrete ground.

Suddenly, he curled his fingers under my chin, tilting my head up in order for me to gaze into his soulful hazel eyes that I constantly found myself succumbing to an alluring trance as I stared into them.

His hypnotising hazel irises flickered to the reminiscing tears, staining my face. His orbs clouded into a look of utter sorrow, and I knew he regretted his earlier actions. I felt his left hand embrace my right hip, his thumb creating intricate patterns underneath my shirt. I shivered at the intimacy of the action.

"I'm so sorry about earlier Ally. It's just, I get this urge to protect you all the time, I couldn't bare to see you hurt." The guilt, regret and sadness laced his voice.

"It's okay Austin. I'm sorry for yelling at you. Just promise me you won't become so protective with every guy that takes an interest in me. Please Austin." I pleaded, gazing into the very depths of his cinnamon pools.

A conflicted look flickered in his irises before he nodded, smiling slightly down at me.

"I promise. And you have nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn't have acted like that." He smiled sincerely at me, filling me with a warmth only Austin was capable of. He wiped away the salty droplets adorning my face before caressing my cheek with the palm of his right hand lovingly.

He placed his forehead against mine and my breath hitched, my heart beating wildly behind my breasts, thumping against my chest, my fingertips tingling.

"Just remember you deserve the world and more Ally." He whispered, his eyes enrapturing me and an emotion splayed across his features that I had never witnessed before.

Suddenly he was leaning in, his lips rapidly depleting the vicinity between us and as he grew closer in proximity my heart rate doubled. His gaze remained fused with mine before flickering down to my lips, my irises quickly imitating his, dropping to his own ravishing lips. My teeth sunk into my lower lip and I played with the flesh, hearing a groan emit from the blond before me, my irises fluttering back to his. My chocolate pools collided with his hazel ones and he leaned in a little closer, gasping as his lips brushed gently against mine. Our eyelids fluttered shut and just as I was about to press my lips to his a booming voice shattered the silence consuming us.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Aiden's voice echoed about the vicinity as he hollered from the school doors.

We sprang apart, but my breathing remained laboured and my heart rate was anything but normal. I glanced at Austin, unsure of what exactly to do, but before I could even begin to formulate a plan Aiden was beside us.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting... Wait, why aren't you guys in the car? I gave you the keys Austin?" Aiden turned to Austin, equal parts suspicion and bemusement clear in his voice.

"Uhh, it was stuffy in the car so we decided to wait outside were it was cooler." Austin lied brazenly, aside from the swift glance at me.

"Oh! Okay then." Aiden replied, clearly believing the lie. "Let's get going then."

We all clambered into the car before whisking out of the car park and onto the road leading to our house. Throughout the entire journey and the whole evening the only thing running through my head was: 'Oh my God! What just happened?'

**There it is. Chapter three done. Did you like it? What about that Auslly moment? I can assure you there will be MAJOR drama to come. **

**Thanks again so much for all your sweet reviews, favourites and follows. You guys are the best, literally. I could never imagine my first fanfic going so well and I have you all to thank for that. **

**Stay tuned to find out what happens next. And don't worry. If you're afraid that is not all the jealous Austin you'll see then have no fear. I can promise you there will be more, and it'll be MUCH hotter. **

**Thanks again so much. Please, please, please review. I love to hear your comments. **

**Love you guys xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Best Friends Sister**

**Ally Dawson has been completely and irrevocably in love with Austin Moon for four years. Two problems. 1) He's her brothers best friend. 2) Austin has, and always will, consider her a little sister... Possibly! Auslly-ness galore! I promise, cross my heart hope to die! **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and do not profit from anyone/anything you may recognise in this fic! This is simply to satisfy our Auslly obsessed minds!**

**Chapter 4**

Ally's POV

The wind whispered through my caramel tresses as Aiden's car whisked us off to school.

Tuesday morning, and the day seemed to embrace a vast amount of potential as the glimmering Miami sun rested against the blue back drop of the sky. The day merry and bright, a stark contrast to what I was currently feeling.

My brain had refused to quit it's tiring task of relentlessly bugging me of questions on the previous days events which included the sex-God himself.

I hadn't spoken to Austin since, not that there was ever an opportunity. The car ride home was dead silent, filled with an uneasy atmosphere that grasped at my body. We arrived at his house and within the blink of an eye and a dash of golden locks, Austin had hurried out of the car and into his house, sparing no glance back.

Aiden had proceeded to tilt a bemused eyebrow at me, silently questioning the suddenly irregular behaviour of his best friend. I shrugged nonchalantly and I was grateful Aiden didn't pursue the matter.

I was now certain that our moment yesterday had me falling for him further. Seriously, how on earth was I supposed to move on now. My minuscule intention was proving harder by the minute to complete.

But he had insinuated it, he was the one who leaned in, allowed the soft, smooth touch of his lips to glide against mine. Did he have feelings for me?

Before I could allow my brain to ponder on the headache inducing questions Aiden's car came to a halt, having arrived at the school car park.

I clambered out of the car and slowly ambled to the schools front doors, not before waving a goodbye to my brother. Austin had texted Aiden inquiring that he wouldn't be in need of a lift this morning.

Whispers, chatter and laughter floated in the air as students conversed aimlessly with each other as I drifted down the corridor aiming for my locker.

"Mmmm." A hum of pleasure broke me from my blissful day dream and I looked up only for everything to fall to the ground. My heart plummeted into my stomach, and I felt nauseous. My breathing stopped and it felt like someone was barbarically proding my stomach with a burning poker.

A petit gasp flew from my mouth as tears caressed my eyes and blurred the sight of Austin with Kira pressed up against my locker, engaging in a heavy make-out session.

I ran, ran immediately for the girls bathroom, attempting in vain to shroud the tears that were strolling down my cheeks. I collapsed into the restroom, grateful it was currently unoccupied before locking myself in a stall and reprimanding my heart. My mindless, thoughtless, naive little heart that actually hoped Austin returned my feelings.

Austin's POV

"I'll see you after class okay baby?" Al-Kira whispered seductively in my ear just after the bell had rung to signify the start of lessons, inadvertently cutting our make-out session short.

"Sure. See ya then." I replied before she placed a peck to my cheek and flounced off, strutting down the corridor.

I raked my fingers through my hair, tempted to groan aloud in frustration.

After yesterday's events I could not get a certain beautiful brunette to escape my mind, as if she didn't occupy my thoughts enough anyway. I just had to, I had to stop thinking about her, so I avoided a lift with Aiden and Ally this morning and upon arriving school I just madly began to kiss Kira in a futile attempt to rid my brain of Ally, of Ally and her perfection, her every beautiful detail, every intricate contour.

My albeit foolish plan had proved completely useless as Ally's presence in my head had decreased by null, if not, she only consumed my thoughts more.

It wasn't Kira I thought of whilst my lips were pressed to said individual. No. My mind drifted yet again to Ally, although, in reality, she never left it. I imagined her succulent, sweet lips were caressing mine, her hands tugging lightly at my hair, her fingers slipping between the strands, my hands tracing her curvaceous body, embracing her cheeks, waist, hips. I longed to feel her luscious feminine figure moulding into mine.

I quickly shook my head, dwelling on those thoughts were highly likely to achieve nothing, except, of course, a small, or big, problem.

I slowly strolled off to class as I decided and settled upon my last option of avoiding gaining feelings for a certain Ally Dawson.

**Hey guys, so this is quite short so I apologise for that. But otherwise, what did you make of it? I'm afraid to say Austin will be acting kinda foolishly for a bit (like maybe two chapters, possibly only one.) But yes, don't expect to be happy with a certain Austin Moon. But plenty of Auslly ahead.**

**You guys are seriously the bomb. I love every single review, favourite, follow so please, please keep it up. I will scream if we could get to 50 by tomorrow. But any review I appreciate and love. I never thought this would do so well so I want to thank you all so much.**

**Please, please, please continue reviewing, favouriting, following. **

**Love you guys xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Best Friends Sister**

**Ally Dawson has been completely and irrevocably in love with Austin Moon for four years. Two problems. 1) He's her brothers best friend. 2) Austin has, and always will, consider her a little sister... Possibly! Auslly-ness galore! I promise, cross my heart hope to die! **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and do not profit from anyone/anything you may recognise in this fic! This is simply to satisfy our Auslly obsessed minds!**

**Chapter 5**

Ally's POV

"Ally?" A tentative female voice that I instantly recognised as it belonged to my fiery Latina best friend: Trish.

I sniffled my reply before slowly unlocking the door and allowing the inanimate object to swing on it's hinges, granting me exit of the stall in eerie silence, moving lethargically.

I caught sight of my face in the mirror, my cheeks and nose tinted blood red and my eyes were swollen. The remnants of tears traced patterns on my cheeks.

Suddenly I was engulfed in a comforting hug, soft, dark curls obscuring my vision.

"Oh Ally. What's wrong?" Trish questioned tentatively after pulling away from our embrace.

"I-I don't know how to explain." I stuttered, the sadness coveting my voice.

"Well. Let's start from the beginning." Trish suggested, the hint of a smile gracing her features.

And then, I explained everything. She knew of my love for Austin but I explained yesterday's events and my intentions of moving on and how said events had made my resolution difficult. I then continued to confess to what had made me so upset and that I was now more confused than ever.

Trish listened attentively, as my tale unfolded her features grew sorrowful and sympathetic.

By the conclusion of recent events I was sobbing and Trish embraced me in another hug, quicker than the first.

"Oh Ally, that's awful... But you know what?" Trish asked. I merely shook my head in reply - no. "You are smart, beautiful, funny and talented and Austin is an idiot if he can't see that. But I'm sure he does have feelings for you. I've seen the way he looks at you Ally, he might just be as confused as you are. And you know what confusion does to guys, they go all stupid." Trish said her voice soothing and calm with traces of amusement embedded within. I giggled at what she had said. "However, I think taking an interest in other guys is a nice idea. Maybe attempt talking to that Daniel guy again, he seemed sweet. But tonight, I am coming over your house, we are gonna eat ice-cream, watch movies, gossip and have make-overs and just forget about guys. Yeah? How does that sound?" Trish finished, her voice light and comforting but that potent gleam flickered animatedly in her dark irises.

I found myself nodding, a smile tugging at the corners of my lips and I was genuinely excited for this evening.

"Good. Now lets get to class before Mr Turpin blows a fuse." The Hispanic chuckled offering one last comforting smile.

"Yeah! Let's go." I responded with vigour, prancing out of the restroom with a spring in my step and Trish chuckling heartily from behind me. However, my heart felt heavy as though a biting stone had been placed deep with it's intimate depths and I shivered unnoticeably.

Austin's POV (Warning, this gets a little heated, really nothing that bad I'm just not entirely sure how sensitive some of you may be, but you WILL want to read the last 3 or 4 paragraphs)

I sat in class bored out of my mind as others conversed around me. Whispering, chattering and laughing of whatever they found intriguing or comedic. My head was throbbing, my solution pure torture to my heart. Could I really do this? It would hurt her, of course it would. But at the end of the day, it would benefit her, seeing as there was no way she felt anything remotely close to romantic for me. Right?

"Wrong Austin." A seductive voice vibrated the torrid air as a sultry breath whispered against my flesh. "I definitely do have feelings for you. All sorts of different feelings; care, love, desire... lust." I shivered as she breathed on my neck again, my fingertips tingling, my heart thumping against my chest, vying to escape, my breath labouring as the enchantress circled me before standing before me.

"A-Ally?" I stuttered, bewildered but to aroused to focus my attention on my confusion. All that mattered to me right now was that Ally Dawson currently stood before me, and I couldn't deny she was the sexiest creature I had ever seen.

"Yes Austin?" Ally replied, stepping closure to my seated figure, her voice contained a sinuous innocence.

"What are yo - Where on earth has everyone gone?" I suddenly called, only now noticing the absence of my classmates.

Ally stepped closer again, and I both feared and anticipated when she reached me. Suddenly her fingers were lingering on my chest, toying with the fabric of my t-shirt before placing her legs either side of mine, our thighs touching but she was still standing. My sexy Goddess towering above me, seducing me, and I loved it, every last minute.

"Do you really care about that right now Austin?" Ally asked.

"Huh." My intelligent reply. Having been entranced by the creamy complexion of her tender thighs and the way her succulent, silken skin lingered against the material of my jeans.

Unable to resist the urge to touch her any longer I grabbed her hips forcefully, enjoying immensely the gasp that trickled from her lips. I pulled her down, crashing her hips into mine, having her straddle me. My palms caressed her hips as her body lingered against mine, our synchronised husky breathing collided and intertwined in the sultry air grasping at our heated bodies. With every inhale her breasts expanded and lightly touched my chest and I shivered at the eroticism of it.

"Mmm! I like this better." I breathed, the pulse of my voice growling softly.

"Then you'll love this baby." She purred before her lips brushed lewdly against the skin of my neck before placing butterfly kisses across my skin and then proceeding to nibble, suck and lick at my flesh.

I groaned loudly as she stumbled across my sweet spot and I felt her smirk against my skin before attacking my erogenous area.

"You liking this Austin?" Ally purred before licking the shell of my ear.

"Mmm. So much. Don't stop baby." I moaned, desperate.

This was so God damn wrong. Hell she was 16, I'm 18 and her brothers best friend... But I couldn't bring myself to care. I was loving this. I loved it almost as much as I loved Ally.

My eyes snapped open and a gasp tumbled from my throat at my revelation.

"Decided to rejoin us did we Mr Moon?" The snide, patronising voice of Mr Fitzgerald greeted my ears. "How about you 'rejoin' the principle?"

It was then I became aware that the recent occurrence had merely been a dream. The surrounding students snickering behind poorly concealed masks of their hands as they laughed at my predicament. I rose from my desk and accepted the slip of paper begrudgingly before slinking out of the classroom my hazy mind clouded, swirling as I reflected on my dream.

I love her... Oh God I love my best friends sister. Who I'm certain holds no romantic feelings for me at all. It was becoming increasingly more prudent therefore that I continue with my solution.

I was going to have to avoid Ally Dawson. The girl I was completely and irrevocably in love with.

**Dun, dun, dun, dun. Left you guys with a shocking revelation there. Austin finally admits he loves Ally. What do you think, happy? Sad? What about his 'solution?' Do you think it'll work?**

**What to expect, well Austin reminiscing his friendly relationship with Ally and pondering on when these feelings sprung. And Austin's solution comes into play. **

**Once again I have to thank you for all your amazing reviews. 55 guys that's just... wow! And OMG 31 favourites and 72 follows you guys are the definition of best. Just remember to keep reviewing I love every single piece of feedback and I read every review.**

**Love you guys xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Best Friends Sister **

**Ally Dawson has been completely and irrevocably in love with Austin Moon for four years. Two problems. 1) He's her brothers best friend. 2) Austin has, and always will, consider her a little sister... Possibly! Auslly-ness galore! I promise, cross my heart hope to die! **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and do not profit from anyone/anything you may recognise in this fic! This is simply to satisfy our Auslly obsessed minds!**

**Chapter 6**

Ally's POV

"So, who can tell my what the features of a nucleus are, and what functions do they provide?" The dull drawl of my particularly tiresome biology teacher lingered lethargically in the air as I gazed longingly out of the transparent surfaces littering the wall to my left.

Suddenly the bell hymned it's hallowing song, signifying lunch hour. I retrieved my materials that scattered the desk, placing them into my bag before flinging it over my shoulder and proceeding to exit the classroom. I strolled to the fields, dense with students, observing my surroundings as I looked intently for my friends. After 30 seconds of searching I saw I glimpse of dark, corkscrew curls and immediately began my journey over to the group of girls huddled centre field.

"You know, if you keep sunbathing Cass you'll significantly increase your chances of attaining skin cancer." I stated to the honey haired teen, currently basking in the radiating glare of the sun. A teasing lilt to my voice.

"And if you don't start tanning you'll continue to possess the complexion of a vampire." Cassidy replied instantaneously, a teasing lilt pulsating in her voice also. She was smiling smugly up at me, her irises veiled by large sunglasses.

"Well at least when I'm thirty I won't look like a withered, brown leather bag." I muttered, sticking my tongue immaturely at her.

She imitated my endeavour before focusing her attention to the raging fire burning continuously above us. I smiled at our ridiculous banter before sitting next to Trish.

"How are you holding up?" Trish whispered subtly, certain to avoid earning the others' attention. I smiled lightly at her concern.

"I'm fine." I whispered back, a reassuring smile delicately placed on my face. I pulled out my lunch and began the gruelling task of attempting to eat the whole thing. I silently chuckled at my father who always seemed to pack a nonessential amount of food.

"Oh God damn it. Ally I'm so sorry." Trish suddenly cried as her eyes continued to scan the screen of her mobile.

"What's wrong Trish?" I questioned, confused. Trish lifted her gaze from her phone and to me, sending me an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Ally. My Mum wants me home tonight as her and Dad are off to some opera..." Trish trailed off sounding mortified and disgusted and I almost giggled at her facial expression. "Anyway, so I have to stay home and look after J.J. I'm sorry Ally, I can't come over now."

I shook my head and reassured her that it was okay and we could just reschedule. We both agreed on Friday night.

I allowed myself to slip into the conversation currently animating the group.

(picklesmakemehappy101)

Forty five minutes into lunch and Trish was desperately vying for my attention. I turned to look bemusedly at her .

"Science cutie at ten o'clock." Trish whispered frantically and I turned to glance in the direction she had mentioned, realising the Latina was referring to Daniel as I could see him heading in our direction. His eyes captured mine and I knew he wished to converse with me. I picked myself off the sprung emerald grass before aiming to meet Daniel half way.

"Remember what I said Ally." Trish whispered secretively, a cheeky grin curving her lips and a mischievous gleam in the depths of her irises. She winked at me and I smiled walking away from the girls, knowing their eyes were glued to me and Daniel, no doubt curious of our upcoming conversation.

"Hey Daniel." I greeted cheerfully with a hidden sense of flirtation as I gazed up at him through my long, dark eyelashes.

"Hey Ally." Daniel replied happily. "So we never did get to make arrangements for our science project and I as wondering when you would be available?"

"Oh! Ummm... How about next Tuesday, after school?"

"Sounds great, can't wait." Daniel replied sincerely.

"I'm looking forward to it too." I responded genuinely, Daniel was nice and I wanted to discover more about him.

"Duh. You'll be spending the whole day with this." A grin encompassed face and the cutie somehow pulled the comment off in both equal part sarcastic and cocky. He gestured to himself by moving his hands wildly in front of his body.

I laughed loudly and mused to myself at how refreshing this felt.

"You wish." I replied teasingly.

Suddenly the song of the school bell resonated around the field and students began the slow slog back into classes.

"I'll see you tomorrow in science I guess?" Daniel asked, hope echoing in his voice.

"Yep. Tomorrow. I'll see you then Daniel." I replied brightly before beginning to turn to return to my possessions.

I felt a hand encompass my arm tugging me back around to face him, pulling me slightly closer to his body. He leaned down and placed a gentle peck on my cheek and instantaneously, a rosy hue decorated my cheeks and I noticed his face was considerably more vermillion.

"See ya. Gotta go." And then the boy had whisked off, immersing himself with the congregating students. A smile of utter joy crept up my face as I made my way back to the girls who stood awaiting with shock evident in their eyes. Trish was grinning madly and I rushed over to them professing how sweet Daniel was.

Austin's POV

Anger consumed me for, what felt like the a hundredth time these past couple of days.

_He_ had touched _my_ Ally, placed _his_ lips on her body.

I wanted to kill him. I had never felt so enraged in my life. Never felt so fucking _violent_. I was shaking, and Kira noticed.

"Are you alright Austin." Kira questioned, in a supposedly soothing manner, stroking my arm.

I wrenched my gaze away from the fury inducing sight and onto Kira.

"I'm fine." I snapped, retrieving my bag and storming away, refusing to glance back at the no doubt confusion adorning my friends faces, or the sickly sight of my enchantress and him.

**OMG! 19 reviews on one chapter. You guys are utter brilliance. Seriously, I mean it with my entire heart.**

**So sorry for not having an update for you last night. I feel awful and this chapter was basically a sort of filler so I apologise for that. I can promise though, there will be plenty of up and coming drama, including plenty of jealousy, and Austin will learn his lesson. I can guarantee you that.**

**I also want to just quickly discuss a review ausllylover9859 left. I was admittedly hurt by you saying that it was disgusting. I don't know if you've read smut but I thought it was pretty tame. Obviously not. I understand that it's a matter of opinion however. I appreciate what you said about changing the rating, the only issue is I do not want to actually write smut. I just don't feel confident enough in writing it. So I will not be changing the rating to an M. What do you guys want? Are you happy with everything that's happened in the story so far and haven't been put off by the heated scene? It's up to you. If you don't mind it and happy with it being in the T rating then I'll leave it how it is. If you aren't happy with the heated scenes and the story rated T then I'll just cut out the heated scenes. I had a a fair few planned, just to let you know. Also this is a T-rating guys, I have read stories in the rated T section with much more mature scenes than that but you know. Honestly, it's up to you.**

**Also, I'm afraid to say next week I will be unable to update daily but I will be updating every two days. Starting today. So I'll hopefully have an update on Monday. It'll just be for this week due to my exams then I'll be updating daily for you again.**

**Sorry for such a long authors note.**

**Please keep reviewing you guys, your comments favourites and follows are my inspiration. You guys are seriously the best. **

**Love you guys xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Best Firends Sister**

******Ally Dawson has been completely and irrevocably in love with Austin Moon for four years. Two problems. 1) He's her brothers best friend. 2) Austin has, and always will, consider her a little sister... Possibly! Auslly-ness galore! I promise, cross my heart hope to die! Strong T!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and do not profit from anyone/anything you may recognise in this fic! This is simply to satisfy our Auslly obsessed minds!**

**Chapter 7**

Austin's POV

The school day had reached it's climax as I waited patiently for Ally and Aiden to return, lent casually up against Aiden's car. I often wondered why I never drove to school myself, after all I do possess a car. However, on pondering lightly on the topic it registered in my mind that it most definitely had a link to a certain brunette beauty. But I refused to acknowledge it, instead simply settled on the mere fact that I was in the company of my friends.

Students buzzed about the parking lot, discussing avidly of the days events as I pondered on my own. Guilt feasted off of the ivory of my bones as I though of how I pictured Ally whilst kissing Kira, kissing Kira in itself had caused an undeniable guilt to surge through me. Also my sensual dream about Ally. And finally, my snappy comment at Kira.

Due to never having caused problems before in class, the principal allowed me leave with a warning not to make a habit of it. I was grateful otherwise I'd currently be trapped in detention.

I gazed intensely at the main doors of the school just as Ally and that idiot stepped out, over the threshold, chatting animatedly. She giggled at something he had said and anger prickled at my heart like minuscule scorching needles were continuously prodding my intimate muscle. I was already missing her, having hardly glanced at her today, my heart ached for her, ached to be standing where the jerk currently was, by Ally's side, making her laugh that harmonic laugh that resulted in a indescribable warmth to travel around my body.

They were walking, unbeknownst to them, towards me. They stopped about half way between the car and the schools entrance. They stopped and I stared as the atmosphere became intense and... Intimate. A creature stirred in my belly, growling lightly as my enchantress gazed in awe at the idiot before her. I watched, anger rapidly rising in me, the creature awakening in my chest as he picked up her hand delicately before bringing it to his lips.

An infusion of fury exploded around my body, springing to life in the thick blood that oozed around my veins and captured my heart in a vice grip. The devil in my roaring.

She. Was. Mine. God damn it!

But I refused my feet access to move, leaving them clamped to the abysmal concrete. My fists curled, clenching and my muscles contracting, the creature within me desperate to pounce.

'If he places his fucking lips on her body ever again I swear...'

"Hey Austin." Ally greeted, a happy grin tugging at her lips but a bewildered look consumed her orbs, no doubt noting my tense pose.

I grunted my reply, partly due to my fury and fearing what may happen to my voice if used, but also remaining in clear focus of my plan - not to interact with her.

"You okay Austin." Ally questioned, concerned and I found my heart twisting and knotting violently at the care present. She was truly the most kind, amazing, talented, beautiful, swe-No! I refused to think of that. Think of her like that. It had to end. I noticed her walking towards me, attempting to, no doubt, console and comfort me.

I backed away, loathing myself as hurt flickered in those beautiful, enchanting cappuccino orbs... Fuck I could hardly glance at her without yearning for her. I allowed my gaze to drift into the surrounding fields, avoiding eye contact, refusing to meet her gaze.

In my peripheral vision I noticed Ally shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, attempting to display the appropriate action to my obvious avoidance. In all honesty I had no clue how any individual should react to my rude manor. But it was vital that I commenced with this.

"Oh uh... O-okay. H-how was your day?" Another wave of guilt consumed me as she stuttered nervously, clearly at a loss due to my evasion.

And what did I then proceed to do? Like the completely asshole I was proving to be? I stuffed my hand in my bag, yanked out my iPod and shoved the headphones into my ears, turning the volume up, ignorantly loud.

I still refused to look at her.

Even with music blasting in my eardrums I paid no notice to one of my biggest passion, instead I succumbed my focus to the tension that rested on our shoulders, the weight of the scorching sun beating down on us, not relinquishing us from the insufferable agony.

I noticed in the corner of my eye that Aiden had exited the school and was barreling towards us. I turned to watch him approach, sighing obnoxiously loud upon observing my best friend and tugging the headphones from my ears. I noticed Ally turned her gaze at what had captured my attention and I watched as her irises flinched with hurt and I realised, too late, that she would most likely assume I was relieved Aiden had returned as I would not be alone with her longer. I resisted the urge to kick myself.

How could I be such a fucking...

"Hey guys. Ready to go?" He asked, leaping into the car, apparently not needing a response. Ally and I silently and swiftly followed suit, settling into the car for what would probably be one of the most torturous rides home of my life.

Ally's POV

The gentle Miami sun spilt into my room through the diminutive crack in the curtains. The sunlight caressed my spacious bedroom, basking the vicinity with a heavenly light.

I had awoken around half an hour ago, discovering difficulties with sleeping as my dreams were consumed of nothing but Austin.

I rose from the bed, the springs crooning elegantly as I abandoned my comfortable cocoon and padded across to the bathroom, slipping gracefully out of my clothes and stepping into the shower, yelping as I turned it on and biting water collapsed onto my head.

I cowered in the corner, shivering as pointing my toe and cautiously testing the water. I sighed in relief when I discovered the temperature was perfect and I slipped under the tumbling droplets. The hot water tingling my skin like thousands of steamy, minuscule needles prickling at my flesh.

I felt the tension in my head release ever so slightly, but the pounding against my skull had been present since Tuesday and it was currently Friday.

I wanted to ignore the fact that there was a large correlation between the beginning of my continuous headache and when Austin began to avoid me, but I refused to. I swept it aside.

My heart clenched violently, forcing the air out of my lungs as I thought of Austin and how he'd hardly glanced at me let alone sent me any signal of recognition over the past few days. My heart was slowly crumbling, torturously, with every glance away from me, with every grunting reply.

My emotions as of late had been spiralling out of control. I had hardly felt anything close to a positive feeling lately and my heart battled furiously between anger and sorrow.

Overal, I couldn't blame him. Why let the entire student body know that he hangs out with an uncouth teenager, such as myself. Or maybe I was too boring and drab and lacked an animation he constantly had present. Although, lately, I have noticed how he has lost that spark, that glimmer of passion that flickered in his honeyed irises.

(picklesmakemehappy101)

I stepped over the threshold and into what many adolescents my age considered a nightmare, however, I would strongly disagree. And the sight that welcomed my arrival into school just so happened to be of Kira and Austin latched at the mouth, someone's tongue pleasantly shoved down the others throat.

I bustled away, refusing to allow the tears that had congregated in my eyes to spill onto my cheeks, and so, I fought valiantly to my locker where I stumbled across Trish.

Immediately she noticed the tears in my eyes and gave me a wan smile and placed her arms out in front of her in silent offering of a hug. Instantly I wrapped my arms around her and softly sobbed into her thick, curly hair as she patted my back in comfort.

"There, there. Shhhh! It's gonna be alright." She whispered soothingly. I pulled away and smiled weakly at her, brushing my tears aside.

I was grateful that students fluttering past paid me and my tears no notice. Thankfully, Marino High students were simply teenagers hoping to leap from year to year without stumbling into issues that could potentially arouse from gossip. Therefore most remained out of others business. Of course rumours had a tendency to divulge themselves, but they were few and far in-between.

"You okay?" She questioned and I was relieved she hadn't interrogated me on why there were currently tears streaming down my face. She most likely knew already seeing as I had confessed to her of Austin's avoidance, but I appreciated it nonetheless.

"Still willing to bask in the glory of my company tonight?" She asked with a flourish of her hand, exclaiming her sarcastic greatness. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Good." She replied sincerely, before a devious grin curled her lips. "Because I'm suddenly feeling vengeful Ally. And I think I have the perfect person in mind."

Safe to say, Trish is a great best friend.

**Done! Woohoo! What did you think? Austin's acting like a bitch, I know, but hmmm, I wonder what Trish has planned up her sleeve?**

**Sorry for there not being an update on Monday, I got home from my Geography exam and just slept and I was mega busy yesterday, I have two exams on Friday, freaking out. So wish me luck. I want to have an update for you tomorrow to make up for not having one on Monday. But it depends on if I feel ready for Friday.**

**I also posted a new story and one-shot up the other day. Please go check it out and review, follow and favourite them. I think you'll like it. The story is called 'The Secret Romance' and it's gonna be a short multi-chapter. It'll be a lot of fun as it's basically all about Austin and Ally sneaking around as they attempt to keep their relationship under wraps. The one-shot is called 'Austin & Ally Season 4 Finale.' It's kinda sad as it's based off how I imagine the very last episode of Austin & Ally will be like. It's more like the last scene really.**

**Anyway, I've talked enough I'll leave you be. Please, please keep reviewing and favouriting and following. I never imagined my first story would do so well. Think we can get to 100 by the next chapter? I will probably hit the roof if we did but I really do appreciate every review. See ya tomorrow I hope.**

**Love you guys xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Best Firends Sister**

**Ally Dawson has been completely and irrevocably in love with Austin Moon for four years. Two problems. 1) He's her brothers best friend. 2) Austin has, and always will, consider her a little sister... Possibly! Auslly-ness galore! I promise, cross my heart hope to die! Strong T!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and do not profit from anyone/anything you may recognise in this fic! This is simply to satisfy our Auslly obsessed minds!**

**Chapter 8**

Ally's POV

"Alright Trish. What's the plan?" I asked eagerly as we flung our bags into the corner of my room, watching as they fell dismally to the floor in an abysmal heap. I was grateful I wouldn't have to lug the damn thing around for a couple of days.

"Wow. Someone's impatient and eager for revenge. I like this Ally. She's feisty." I giggle at the wicked grin adorning her face, her dark eyes sparkling with mischief. "But as much as I love your enthusiasm. Revenge is a long process. It has to be planned to precision in order for the perfect completion."

I gave her a disbelieving frown, knowing full well that Trish never thought thoroughly in advance.

Suddenly she chuckled heartily, clutching her stomach as though I had just revealed the most amusing tale.

"Nah! You're right! I was kidding. I say we jump right in and let all hell break lose." The curly haired Latina smiled triumphantly at me and I cheered, urging her on.

Trish plopped herself down on my bed and bouncing up and down lightly as I followed suit, seating myself next to her.

"Okay. So. We have to do something that'll drive him absolutely mad and utterly crazy for you, but nothing too outrageous." She pondered slightly, her brows furrowed in concentration. "Keep up the flirtation with Daniel, that's good. It'll also work on your confidence. When did you say you were meeting up with him again?" She questioned, whirling her head around to look at me, her curly hair flipping over her shoulder.

"Umm, Tuesday." I replied.

"Okay. That's good. That gives us a bit of time. Right. Well, we don't want to go to drastic measures and change your whole personality, he's fallen in love with you for a reason." She proclaimed and the casualness of her comment had me chocking on air. I began spurting helplessly as Trish gave me a look that shared both equal parts amusement, bewilderment and concern.

"You alright there Ally?" She questioned, her eyebrow quirked upwards. I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry, carry on." I decided against objecting her earlier statement as I knew she'd only argue against me.

"Anyway." Trish continued, turning her entire body towards me, leaning forward in her anticipation and eagerness. "I was thinking. We, well.. you, tease him. Mercilessly. Until he can't ignore you anymore." An evil glimmer shone brightly in her irises and I knew she was enjoying this, probably a little too much.

"Ugh. One problem Trish. How am I suppose to 'tease' him if he hardly looks at me?" I replied, acknowledging the major flaw in her revenge.

"Simple. We just have to make it so undeniably hard for him to resist touching you, let alone looking at you." The same grin decorating her face.

"But Trish. I don't want him thinking I'm a... slut and nor do I want to be one." I replied in a hushed tone, fearing Aiden or Austin were nearby, even though the door to my room was currently locked and closed.

"Ally, Ally, Ally. There is a big difference between a slut and a women who takes pride in her femininity. A slut would be a particularly promiscuous women, using her sexuality to lure numerous men in. You will simply be enticing one man with your femininity and I'm not about to make you do something that you feel entirely uncomfortable with. Alright?" She questioned, searching my mocha orbs for any reluctance with her stern gaze.

I nod with a small but confident: "Okay."

"Right. Let's get this plan rolling."

Austin's POV

Upon arriving at Aiden's house the girls immediately hurried upstairs, leaving myself and Aiden in the hallway. We turned to look at each other before shrugging clueslessly.

"You up for some basketball and swimming?" He asked, a cheeky grin tugging at his lips, assuming my answer.

"Of course man." I laughed merrily. "I'm gonna go grab my swimming trunks from your room." I said, casting him a glance as he nodded absentmindedly at me before heading off to a door to the right which I knew granted access to the pantry where no doubt his swimming trunks were. I cantered up the stair and racing into Aiden's room. I searched his bomb site of a room for five minutes, stumbling about the vicinity searching for the pair of trunks I kept here in case we decided to hang by the pool.

I spotted the yellow fabric peaking from under the bed. I quickly grabbed it and changed into them before exiting his room and sauntering over to the mini basketball court Aiden obtained in his back garden.

I spotted him casually dribbling the basketball, the 'Boing' of the ball hitting the concrete resonated the vicinity, before leaping up and taking a shot. I watched as the ball circled the hoop slowly before dropping elegantly through the hoop, the net rippling from the contact.

I swiftly joined, catching the ball before it could hit the ground. Aiden looked shocked at my presence briefly before grinning a cocky smile.

"I say a little wager should be in order." He demanded, folding his arms across his chest, attempting to appear threatening.

"Alright." I grinned back, challenging him. "What do you have in mind?"

"How many baskets can you get before you miss?" He replied, oozing suave. "Is that easy enough for your small brain to concept?" He teased, jutting out his bottom lip looking entirely ridiculous and mimicking a petulant voice.

"Easy. And I may not have the largest brain but I definitely have the biggest -"

"Wow. Okay didn't need to know that dude." Aiden replied, wrinkling his nose in disgust. I rolled my eyes but grinned at our banter.

"I'm gonna crush you." I sneered.

"Oh it's on." Aiden jeered, snatching the basketball from me before setting up, discovering the perfect position on court. I took my place before him, my stance rigid but spread out defensively, attempting to place pressure on him.

With the sultry sun glimmering down on us, beating against my bare back we continued to play throughout the afternoon, sweat trickling down my back.

"23. Beat that Moon." Aiden taunted, cocky as ever. I laughed pitifully at him.

"Piece of cake." I responded, smugly.

He tossed me the ball and I caught it easily, smirking complacently at him.

"You're all talk Moon." Aiden challenged flippantly.

"Oh yeah. Well I'm gonna beat your ass Dawson."

"Prove it Moon."

With that I took my stance, and so did he. My vision obscured as the heat engulfed my body. I swept it aside and concentrated solely on how to avoid Aiden's defence.

I dribbled the ball teasingly before heading swiftly to my right, just as Aiden shifted his balance in order to block me I hurriedly changed direction, safely gaining access to the hoop without Aiden's threat before me. I took stance, lifting the ball above my head, taking precise aim...

Suddenly the most utterly beautiful and extremely sexy sight caught my eye, diverting my attention away from the ball, the hoop, the bet and everything else surrounding me but her. My beautiful brunette.

She had stepped outside, gliding through the open glass French doors that connected their dinning room with their back yard.

My heart accelerated beyond a speed I thought plausible, thumping violently against my chest like the intimate muscle was vying to escape it chains and to intertwine with hers. My fingertips tingled and my breath hitched in my throat. The sultry air that engulfed me became almost unbearable as she walked into the vicinity, it conversed my blood into a frantic frenzy, brewing to a boil.

Never. Has any girl had this effect on me. Ever.

And yet I loved it. Loved her.

I absorbed the beauty that caressed her face, her captivating cappuccino orbs twinkling with her passion and charisma. Her lips moulded into tempting perfection like ravishing red ribbons. The graceful slant of her jaw and the predominance of her cheek bones encaptured her feminine features. Her caramel tresses gilded down her back, tickling the dimples at the bottom of her spine.

Her slender waist was exposed, her taught stomach and succulent skin calling for my touch. Veiling her breasts was a bikini top, metallic circles encasing the dainty fabric around her breasts. The pure white of the material showcasing her creamy complexion, her succulent skin that I longed to touch. The dip of her waist and the curve of her hips hypnotising me, luring me into a trance. Denim shorts embraced her hips and upper thighs and my futile attempt to ignore the rips in the denim fabric were in vain. Her luscious, long legs were entrancing as she strolled to the deck chairs by the pool.

A compulsion ripped at my muscles, eliciting their contraction as I was consumed by the urge to encase her in my arms, shield her curvaceous body from the lingering eyes of disgusting men.

I briefly acknowledged Aiden's cry of: "Ha. That was pathetic Moon." I wasn't even aware I'd shot let alone missed. And honestly I cared not. In my peripheral vision I saw him gallop across the yard to retrieve the basketball no doubt but I also noticed Trish join Ally, placing herself in the inanimate chair neighbouring Ally's.

As my husky hazel irises traced her every delicate contour my brain came to the revelation my heart had been processing all week.

I missed her. So. Damn. Much.

This past few days had been hell without her. Catching glimpses of her in the hall, small snippets of her like flashbacks or snapshots.

I longed for her. Longed to see the corners of her eyes crinkle whilst she giggled at one of my many antics. Longed to hear her angelic voice enrapturing my every sense. Longed to feel her embrace, the feminine features of her beautiful body moulded into my masculine frame.

I longed for her romantically.

God damn it. She wasn't even what I wanted anymore.

She was what I needed.

A fucking necessity.

I missed her. So. Damn. Much.

And it was not only from these past few days of ignoring her, but months as things between us had been... different. She was slipping through my fingers like transparent water, gliding softly past my fingertips, unattainable.

I regretted it. Regretted it all.

My heart clenched viscously and pain consumed me, the pain I had placed aside for months, hell for fucking years, refusing to acknowledge it.

Refusing to acknowledge that I was completely, madly, undeniable and irrevocably in love with Ally Dawson, my best friends little sister.

A smile adorned my features as I stared at my beautiful brunette converse animatedly with Trish.

I love her.

But what do I do now?

**What did you think? This chapter was to mostly reveal Austin's thoughts and feelings about everything. But bare in mind, although he's now confident he loves her, misses her and regrets ever ignoring her he is still confused about what to do. This chapter is split in two so there will be another one which will be more laid back with Ally teasing him, a lot, just to make him suffer a little. I still have planned a totally jealous Austin. A lot of you really want Austin to suffer because of what he's done, which is fair enough and he will. But be patient and bare in mind that he is also acting out of insecurity, believing that Ally doesn't feel that way about him. But he will definitely prove what she means to him as well. **

**Sorry for not updating but exams are really stressful. I will be going back to daily updates so I hope you all will be happy about that. **

**Sooo close to 100 reviews guys. That's incredible. Thank you times one billion. You seriously are the best, all of you. The reviewers, the silent readers, the followers and the favourites. You are all incredible. Please keep supporting me with this. **

**Love you guys xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Best Firends Sister**

**Ally Dawson has been completely and irrevocably in love with Austin Moon for four years. Two problems. 1) He's her brothers best friend. 2) Austin has, and always will, consider her a little sister... Possibly! Auslly-ness galore! I promise, cross my heart hope to die! Strong T!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and do not profit from anyone/anything you may recognise in this fic! This is simply to satisfy our Auslly obsessed minds!**

**Chapter 9**

Austin's POV

Aiden and myself were currently continuing playing basketball. However, I constantly found myself distracted. The object behind my distraction: a certain brunette beauty that I continuously discovered my honeyed irises drifting towards.

She was completely breathtaking. I could hardly glance away from her beauty. I also found my gaze diverting to her bodacious body. Her succulent skin glistened with an ethereal beauty under the beaming sun.

"Man. I'm beat. Wanna cool off for a bit?" Aiden's voice lured me from my trance and I turned to look at him, nodding my agreement.

Aiden turned and headed towards the girls whilst I remained, stock still, watching him walk over, give a small wave and nod as a greeting before slumping himself down on one of the deck chairs and placing his headphones in. He leaned back into his chair, collapsing against it before allowing his eyelids to drift close, most likely to sleep.

I endured an inner conflict as this scene presented itself, not entirely sure of what I should do. I didn't intend on continuing to ignore Ally however I wasn't sure how I was supposed to act. So, I simply lifted my eyes to the heavens and prayed to God that nothing drastic would happen or I'd make an utter folly of myself.

I strolled over and slumped myself down in the only spare seat available. To my left was Aiden, currently oblivious to the world as music blasted into his ear drums and a snore that emitted from his throat confirmed my earlier belief that he had, indeed, fallen to sleep. To my right was the beautiful maiden herself, still conversing lively with Trish. I caught Daniel's name tumbling from her lips before a frantic round of giggling ensued. My muscles tensed and my fingers curled, clenching my hands into fists. I attempted to regain the rapid increase of my heart rate but it was of no use as jealousy spiked my system.

"I'm gonna head indoors and make us a cold drink. I'll be back in a second Ally." Trish promised before dashing off into the house without so much as a glance back.

I gulped nervously unsure of what to do and say. Ally on the other hand appeared unperturbed at the obvious weight resting on us as the atmosphere filled with heavy tension.

Suddenly Ally shuffled off the chair and stood, practically right in front of me only slightly to the right and at an angle, not quite facing me. I stared at her in both equal parts perplexity and awe as her sinful shape stood before me. My fingers tingled and twitched with the want to trace the outline of her masterpiece.

Her petit hands dragged languidly from the gentle dip of her waist down her toned stomach and to the front of those denim shorts that had me going crazy. I gulped visibly as my vixen tantalisingly slowly unbuttoned her shorts before pushing the shorts down her long, luscious legs. I watched with wide eyes as they slid to the ground, gliding against her satin soft skin. Heat vibrated my body into a frenzy and I bit my lip in order to forbid access of the groan that implored to escape my mouth.

'I was watching Ally Dawson undress before my very eyes. And God damn it, it was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.'

Arousal boiled within me and I fought to contain it but I couldn't tare my gaze away from the hypnotising sight before me. The honeyed sun caressed her skin, providing it with a golden glow, a heavenly light. Her caramel tresses glimmered, looking soft to the touch.

'Fuck, the things she does to me.'

I took the opportunity to appreciate the lower half of her bikini. White, like the fabric that concealed her breasts and a metallic circle rested on each hip.

Ally lay back down, lounging gracefully on the chair, propped up on her elbows and her pose granted my whiskey irises to explore her sinuous shape. Suddenly she sat back up and plucked a bottle containing something or other from the table currently situated between our chairs. It wasn't until she squeezed the bottle and a creamy fluid dribbled onto her hand I realised what it was.

Sun cream.

I silently cursed my fortunate misfortune, but still, I couldn't stop staring at the enchanting brunette.

I watched, completely tranced as Ally mixed the liquid between her hands before gliding her petit appendages up the silk soft, succulent skin of her long, luscious legs, her creamy complexion shimmering with the thick moisture. After stroking her legs her hands moved to her arms, then to her stomach and up onto her chest. I stared with lust laden eyes as she kneaded the thick cream into the bulging flesh at the tops of her breasts before sliding upwards to massage it sensually into her collarbone and neck. My gaze flickered to her face and I had to control the groan that bubbled in my throat as I stared at the tempting sight of her teeth digging into her ravishingly ripe lower lip and her softly shut eyelids.

My skin prickled with the heat of my arousal, my heart pounding erratically, my blood boiling as it raced through my veins and my breathing was laboured and husky as I attempted to regain the oxygen levels in my lungs that had depleted rapidly.

It took every fibre of my being and every ounce of self control to remain seated.

But apparently it wasn't enough to keep my mouth shut.

"I can do your back." I shouted, over enthusiastically. I resisted the urge to clamp my eyes shut and groan at my idiocy. Instead I watched her whip her head to face me, shock clearly evident on her face. I was puzzled for second, pondering on why she was so surprised at my request when I realised with a violent tug to my heart that she hadn't expected it as I had been ignoring her all week. Anger at myself and guilt at what I had inflicted on Ally convulsed my system. "Umm, you know, only if you... If you want to, that is?"

Her shocked features morphed into that of suspicion and another wrench of my heart elicited a pain so unbearable I almost winced visibly. It was like my heart was held in a vice grip, twisting and tugging at my intimate muscle.

I had lost the trust of the girl I love and that was a stab to the heart. The biting blade ripping at my flesh. The admission reverberated in my eardrums and echoed throughout my body.

'How could I have been so stupid?'

Ally slowly nodded her head and although her suspicion remained prominent on her features I breathed a sigh of relief.

I was going to gain back her trust, no matter what.

"If you come over here and sit in front of me I'll get your back." I suggested, watching as she rose, yet again from the chair.

"Okay." She replied brightly, smiling shyly at me and the simple endeavour had my frantic heart accelerate further and butterflies soar freely about my stomach. She strolled over to me and I watched her every move, unable to remove my eyes from her breathtaking beauty. Once she was standing before me she turned and sat down between my legs, the slope of her spine pressing into my chest and stomach whilst the curve of her backside lingered against my crotch. I stifled a groan and made a futile attempt to mask my increasingly more predominant arousal. She was just out of reach to be acutely aware of anything... hard pressing against her so I made a commitment to myself to not allow her to feel it.

"Is this alright?" She questioned, innocence oozing from the melodic lilt in her voice, before she shuffled backwards slightly and I held my breath, only relinquishing it when I was certain she was still not within close enough proximity to feel anything.

"Ye-Yeah. That's fine." I stuttered and I cursed my nervousness.

"Here's the sun cream." Ally said, passing me the bottle over her shoulder.

I wasted no time in pouring the thick fluid onto the palm of my hand before rubbing both my hands together. I glanced at the creamy complexion coating her back and I hesitated. I'd have my hands gliding all over her sweet, succulent skin and I questioned my self control. I didn't want to give her another reason to not trust me.

"Austin?" She questioned, confusion clear in her voice as she no doubt wondered why I had yet to begin rubbing the lotion on.

"Sorry." I muttered before gently placing my hands to her shoulder blades. My breath hitched and I realised that no other girl had ever even come close to eliciting these feelings from me.

Only Ally. Of course. It had always been only Ally.

Hell I was acting like a twelve year old.

Before Ally would suspect anything I languidly began to knead the lotion into her shoulders. I rubbed my hands across her entire back, enjoying her soft, succulent skin on my palms, the bumps in her spine on my fingertips. I moved my hands to the back of her neck last, massaging the area in tantalising circles.

"Mmmm."

My hands stuttered in there movement and my heart obtained a seizure.

'Jesus Christ. The things this girls does to me.'

I proceeded to knead her tender flesh, attempting to rid myself of my arousal.

My attempts were just that. Intended, as it unable to reach completion.

"God Austin. You're so good at that." Her sultry moan intensified the heat crowding me, prickling my skin. I tugged harshly on my lower lip, my eyelids clamping shut as I resisted the moan that would proclaim my arousal.

She shuffled backwards into me yet again and the closer proximity was enchanting torture. She was consuming my everything. Her scent of coconut and something indescribably Ally had me luring forever closer to her, her sweet, succulent skin, satin to the touch had my fingertips longing to feel her every delicate contour.

Suddenly, a particularly loud snore from Aiden tore me from my trance and my hands fell from Ally's neck to slump in my lap and we both turned sharply to him. Praying he hadn't awoken as my brandy irises flickered with fear.

It was then I observed the intimacy of our situation Ally was pressed against me, I was shirtless whilst Ally's attire consisted of a scrappy bikini constituting as mere underwear and I also happened to be fighting to continue to keep my arousal hidden.

Overall, not particularly a sight I wanted my best friend and elder brother of said girl currently moulded intimately into me.

A sigh of relief tumbled from my lips when I noticed that Aiden remained in his comatose state. It was at that moment that Ally turned to look at me over her shoulder and we gazed at each other, my husky hazel orbs delving into her captivating cappuccino irises before we both began to giggle and laugh.

I was reminded instantly of when everything was uncomplicated and I could tell the way her irises flickered with past that she was also reminiscing in fond memories.

Our laughter fizzled out and the smiles that graced our faces slowly faded as we both registered our tantalising proximity. She was looking over shoulder, craning her neck slightly. She gazed up at me through her long eyelashes whilst I gazed down at her, entranced by the beatific way the divergent shades of her irises swirled around her dark pupil. Our sultry breaths mingled and intertwined in the air between our lips.

My gaze drifted down to her ripe, red lips, and I longed for mine to mould and intertwine with them. My honeyed orbs flickered back up to meet her gaze and I leaned down slowly, tantalisingly. My irises locked to hers.

My heart was racing a mile a minute and butterflies were fluttering delicately about my stomach.

Our noses brushed, intimately and I noticed her eyelids drift shut and I swiftly imitated her, awaiting the tender embrace of her lips.

"Hey Ally. I have your smoothie!" Trish hollered and we sprang apart. Ally jumped off the chair to stand in front of me whilst I remained seated attempting to eradicate the frantic thumping of my heart and to refill my lungs with oxygen.

I glanced over at the transparent doors in time to see Trish come bounding back into the yard, two glasses in hand which I assumed were the aforementioned smoothies, and a smug smirk implanted onto her face.

"Thanks Trish." Ally replied, seemingly unperturbed by our recent incident. I watched her sashay back to her previously claimed deck chair and my honeyed orbs succumbed to the entrancing movement, my eyes lingering in the seductive sway of her hips.

I was hot. Too hot and I desperately needed to cool down. My skin prickled with a burning flame, my insides sultry and oppressive.

I desperately needed to cool off.

So, I abruptly stood up and dived into the water.

'Could I handle anymore of her sinuous teasing?'

**Hey guys. Did you like Ally's teasing? I hope you did because there is more to come. Not long either until an insanely jealous Austin. Warning! The next few chapters will get a little heated. I feel like this story is really starting now so keep letting me know what you think.**

**Seriously guys. I can't thank you enough. You're support in this has been superb and each and everyone of you are amazing. **

**I want to have an update up tomorrow of The Secret Romance. Go check it out if you haven't already. I promise it'll be a whole heap of fun. And lots of Auslly flirting. **

**Keep up the awesome reviews, I love to hear from you. Maybe we can get to 120. That'd be incredible although I'm STILL getting over reaching 100 reviews and I have you awesome people to thank for that. **

**Love you guys xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Best Firends Sister**

**Ally Dawson has been completely and irrevocably in love with Austin Moon for four years. Two problems. 1) He's her brothers best friend. 2) Austin has, and always will, consider her a little sister... Possibly! Auslly-ness galore! I promise, cross my heart hope to die! Strong T!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and do not profit from anyone/anything you may recognise in this fic! This is simply to satisfy our Auslly obsessed minds!**

**Chapter 10**

Ally's POV

I couldn't help but stare as Austin swum about the crystal water, his muscles rippling with every strong, firm stroke. He completed ten laps before exiting the glimmering water, beads of water droplets sliding gracefully down his honeyed skin and the sexy indentations and smooth ridges of his sculpted torso.

I kinda wanted to knead my palms on his pectorals, rake my fingernails down his abdominals and lick his pink nipples erotically.

I blushed profusely at my sensual thoughts before looking away ensuring that he didn't catch my gaze.

We continued to frolic beside the pool, occasionally taking brief dips in the biting water that felt immensely refreshing on my heated skin. Although I often caught my cappuccino orbs lingering on Austin, entranced by the way his skin and hair shimmered in the radiant beam of the sun.

Twilight had creeped around, orange and pink painting the sky as stars blossomed amongst the colourful backdrop. We all meandered inside, Aiden having awoken as Austin tipped him into the pool. I admit that I depicted no mercy for my brother.

I had observed the effect my teasing had on Austin with a sufficient amount of amusement. I could hardly believe it. I was, at least, certain that he did posses some attraction for me. However, I was now in firm belief if was only lust. And that broke my heart.

"Ally. I promise you. Austin feels much more for you than just physical attraction." Trish argued.

We had been debating this once we had returned to my bedroom. Aiden and Austin were downstairs... Cooking. Our Dad wouldn't be home for the night, he had a convention up north. And so, Aiden deemed it prudent he cooked for the first time in his life and had Austin agree begrudgingly. I was just thrilled that I didn't have to cook, so as long as the structure of the house remained intact I cared not for what they cooked.

"Well how come he's only paying attention to me now Trish?" I rebutted. I had immensely enjoyed teasing him, but a fragment of me didn't want Austin to notice me this way.

"Ally. Ask yourself. Does it feel natural? When your a whisker away from him and playful teasing him?" She questioned, her eyebrow arced inquisitively.

I nodded, gazing down at the suddenly fascinating midnight blue quilt. She was correct of course. Everything that engaged between us a few short hours ago felt so unbelievably right.

"There you go." Trish enthused and I looked up and noticed her encouraging expression. "So. You ready for what I have planned next?" She asked mischievously, waggling her eyebrows saucily. I grinned at her, suddenly anticipating her next idea.

"Okay. Well. You may not like this. But I honestly think this will have him eating out of the palms of your hands." Trish continued, although her features reflected anxiousness. I instantly became nervous.

"What is it Trish?" I questioned suspiciously, arcing my eyebrow.

"Well. I was thinking. That we could have Austin hear you sing." Trish suggested shyly, glancing at me in equal parts curiosity and tentativeness.

"What? No way Trish. You know I hate singing in front of anyone." I cried, refusing the idea instantly.

"But Alllyyyyy." Trish whined petulantly. "You have an amazing voice. Seriously." She assured at my doubtful glance. "Ally. I'm telling you the honest to God truth when I say that you have the best voice I've ever heard. And I've heard myself sing." She replied sassily, a grin quirking her lips as the amusement became prominent on her latin features.

I giggled little at her admission before suddenly becoming serious yet again.

"I don't know Trish." I spoke in a whisper, my anxiety clear in my tentative voice. Trish features smoothed, the light creases on her forehead gliding elegantly away as the contours of her face displayed sympathy. I couldn't continue to gaze at her, so I allowed my chocolate orbs to drop to the fabric I currently sat on.

"Ally. Trust me." Trish spoke, a clarity to her voice that sung with sincerity. She placed a hand on my shoulder in an offering of comfort. My gaze landed back on hers and the assurance in the depths of her dark irises had me nodding my head as I agreed, although reluctantly, to proceed with the plan.

Trish squealed, her hand slipping from my shoulder in order to clap her hands together and bounce slightly in excitement.

"Okay. Be certain you have a song prepared, because this is the plan." The fiery Latina screeched before leaning in to inform me of our plan in hushed whispers.

Austin's POV

The gentle chiming of the doorbell fluttered through the hallway and our heads turned sharply to face the location of where the sound had generated.

"That'll be the pizza." Aiden decleraled in a frantic whisper. "You go upstairs and inform them that diner is ready whilst I prepare the rest. Okay?"

I nodded my reply before slinking upstairs, unsure of where precisely Ally and Trish were currently located.

Our attempt at cooking hadn't gone to plan. In other words... The pasta was black as night and more solid than a brick. On top of that the intended accompaniment of tomato sauce appeared to contain some mysterious creature lurking in the depths of the liquid. And so, Aiden had suggested we order pizza, plagiarise it as our own and the girls would be none the wiser. I wasn't entirely certain of the flawlessness of our plan however I wanted to impress Ally.

Deciding that her bedroom would be the most prime place to search for Ally and Trish's presence, I made for her door that I had grown to recognise. As I matured her father had made it clear that I wouldn't be allowed in here without accompaniment. I had never dwelled on it much for a couple of years. Until, of course, certain dreams crept into my slumber. I had been receiving these dreams much more frequently in the past week. It seemed my brain vowed to make up for the little I had seen of her.

I tapped lightly on the door and gently pushed the door open at the feminine reply granting me entrance. The door swung on it's hinges revealing Trish flipping nonchalantly through some mindless fashion magazine.

"Oh. Hey Trish. Uhhh... Where's Ally?" Bemused at the brunettes beauty's absence.

"Why do you wanna know?" Trish snapped coldly. However a glint of curiosity and possibly amusement flickered in her dark irises. "It's not like you care." Her voice was that of pure ice.

I knew the reasoning behind her hostility. I had been avoiding Ally all week and it was made obvious through Trish's icy demeanour that Ally had spoken with her about it. Instantaneously, I felt my heart slip further into the clutches of pain, wrenching torturously on my muscle.

"Um. I came to tell the two of you that food is ready." I replied, a little uncertain due to the glare I was receiving.

"She's in the music room." She replied bluntly before storming past me and down the stairs, out of sight.

I sighed and hung my head heavily.

'Fuck! I had really messed up.'

I turned and headed out of Ally's room and into the hallway. I took no more than three steps when the most beautiful sound greeted my ears. The melodic waves radiating from a piano vibrated harmoniously in a passionate dance in the surrounding air. Hypnotised by the tune, I followed it's origin, coming to an abrupt halt outside a closed door. I gently pressed down on the gleaming golden handle, silently pushing the door open, watching as the wooden object oscillated stealthily on it's hinges.

What greeted my vision was, without a doubt, the most beautiful sight I had ever seen in the eighteen years I had existed on the Earth.

Ally Dawson, the love of my life, was seated on a sleek, ebony piano bench, the aforementioned instrument before her. Her hands danced gracefully across the keys with an elegance that left me both awestruck and breathless. My gaze drifted towards her facial features and my heart melted at the sight of the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. Her eyes closed, the delicate contours of her face serene but there was a passionate pleasure as her eyelids flickered briefly, clamping shut and her teeth digging gently into her ravishing lower lip.

I was utterly entranced, and as the dusk sun reflected in ethereal beauty from the shimmering surface of the piano and onto Ally's angelic face I couldn't remove my gaze from her.

Of course, I knew of Ally's passion for music, it was one of the few greatest things we share a likeness in. However, I had never heard Ally play, and never, not even in my wildest fantasy's could I have prepared myself for the perfectness and passion she played with.

'I'm the girl in the corner of the room,'

'The one you never notice,'

'Getting lost among the stars in the sky,'

'Like a picture out of focus.'

Her voice... It was indescribable. The way it rippled with the weight of emotion. The vibrations that originated from her mouth with grace to echo enchantingly around our vicinity. It was a voice unlike any I had ever heard before.

I didn't think it was possible to fall in love with her any more than I already am.

'I'm the sun in your eyes,'

'Yet you don't see me,'

'I wear no disguise,'

'But you don't see me,'

'I'm a total surprise,'

'And you don't see me,'

'I'm so agonised,'

'That you don't see me,'

'You don't see me.'

She completed her magnificent masterpiece, the final melody of the song drifting into silence, the last note reverberating in my ears.

'God she's perfect... and I'm her fool.'

"I know your standing there Austin?" I jumped at her sudden admission, gazing intently at her as she turned to gaze at me. Her captivating cappuccino orbs flickered with amusement, tentativeness and... guarded. A fragment of my heart dying upon realising it was me that had caused her distrust. My own husky hazel irises reflected guilt.

"S-Sorry. I was just gonna tell you that food is ready..." I trailed off, walking cautiously, tentatively into the room to stand beside the piano bench. "That was... amazing Ally." I spoke, breathless before hesitating, watching as a sad smile adorned her captivating contours. I sat beside her, the hair on my arms rising as goosebumps rose at the lingering and gentle brush of her silken skin against mine. "How come your not more public about it Ally?" I questioned, equal parts curiosity and sadness shaping the emotion in my voice.

"Thanks Austin. But I'm really not even remotely close to satisfactory, let alone amazing." She sighed, avoiding my gaze and my last question.

"Are you kidding me." I rebutted, protesting profusely. "Ally your voice it's... it's indescribably. No bird or orchestra has ever sounded as beautiful as you." I replied sincerely, curling my fingers delicately around her chin and turning her head to face me, our intimate gazes colliding.

She beamed at me, absorbing my words. Until her look of pure delight fluttered from her face and left disbelief marring her features.

"Your just saying that Austin." Ally muttered, turning away from me to gaze at the keys intensely.

"Believe me when I say I'm not." I whispered in fragility and gazed longingly at her. If she had heard me, she ignored the comment and I decided to leave the topic slide for now. But I vowed to understand her tentativeness on the subject.

We sat silently, absorbing the gentle lilt of a blackbirds melody and our heavy breathing. It was neither comfortable nor awkward. But it was our silence, and I was grateful for it.

"Come on. Lets go for diner." I spoke softly, standing up swiftly. I awaited for Ally to stand also before allowing her to walk slightly in front of me, my hand resting gently on the dip of her spine.

**Sorry there was no update yesterday. I had this written but I was out late for a family diner. **

**I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. I was originally planning on more happening in this chapter with Ally teasing him but it was getting longer by the minute so yet again I've split the chapter in half. I really liked this one. We got to see more of a conversation between Ally and Austin. We also saw the hints Ally's guard around Austin and a snippet of Austin sweetness and sincerity which in a few chapters we will be seeing more of. I also have planned more for Austin, Ally and the piano. Nothing dirty. But really sweet. I know you'll live it. But that won't be for a while. A very heated scene next chapter and then after that the jealousy really begins to take it's effect in Austin. **

**Did anyone else catch the double meaning in 'You Don't See Me?'**

**Ahhhh! I can't believe it. We have 124 reviews. You guys are awesome. One in a billion. Seriously. Keep up the awesome support. You are all incredible.**

**Love you guys xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Best Firends Sister**

**Ally Dawson has been completely and irrevocably in love with Austin Moon for four years. Two problems. 1) He's her brothers best friend. 2) Austin has, and always will, consider her a little sister... Possibly! Auslly-ness galore! I promise, cross my heart hope to die! Strong T!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and do not profit from anyone/anything you may recognise in this fic! This is simply to satisfy our Auslly obsessed minds!**

**Chapter 11**

**Be warned, this chapter does get steamy... Really steamy. You have been warned.**

Ally's POV

As we meandered down the stairs I pondered back on what Austin had said. He had spoken so sweetly, so sincerely. So why was I finding it difficult to believe what he was promising me?

I shook my head, deciding to focus on teasing Austin yet again. Trish had suggested two more tantalising tricks before the day was officially over and then to concentrate on Daniel throughout the week.

Simple.

I hope.

However, I couldn't resist the small smile that lingered on my lips or my frantic heartbeat as I thought of my next few hours of teasing Austin... mercilessly.

Austin's POV

We reached the kitchen and I instantly noticed the two large pizzas presented on as equally as large plates. Aiden and Trish were bustling about the kitchen. Trish was getting drinks whilst Aiden was washing up.

"OMG! You guys ordered pizza. I love you so much right now." Ally moaned, a glimmer of amusement behind the sincerity coating her chocolate orbs. My heart tumbled, skipping a bit as though time had frozen still. I knew she didn't mean in the context that I'd longed for but the words fluttering from her mouth were heart-stopping.

"Made. Not bought Ally. Made." Aiden exclaimed, emphasising the lie that we had made the pizza.

"Oh! So that's why there are pizza boxes from 'Frankie's Italy' hiding in plain sight in the trash?" Ally quirked her eyebrow, sarcasm oozing from her voice and amusement sparking in her enchanting irises. Her finger was pointing to the garbage bin, where, indeed, two large pizza boxes 'hid.' Meanwhile Trish giggled and high fived Ally.

I snickered, attempting poorly to mask my chuckle with my hand. Aiden shot me a look of faux anger but nonetheless I ceased my laughter.

"That doesn't prove anything." Aiden argued petulantly at Ally. All three of us turned to face the slightly dim brunette, sceptical looks plastered on each of our faces.

"Aiden. It proves everything." Ally replied, her tone that of parent teaching a toddler the most simplistic of rules. Which suited Aiden's immature rebuts.

"Come on man. Back me up here." Aiden asked, casually hitting my chest with the back of his hand, encouraging me to retort with a witty comment.

"Sorry man. You're on your own in this one."

Aiden frowned in annoyance before sighing frustratedly.

"Fine." He groaned grabbing a plate, piling a heap of food on top and left, holding a glass of pop in one hand and the mountain of food on the miniature plate in the other. We all watched him leave, staring in befuddlement.

"So what's the plan?" I asked, slapping my hands together.

Ally went to serve herself whilst Trish turned to me, her plate accompanied with pizza and chips.

"Just and watching a movie and eating." She shrugged before exiting the kitchen, Ally swiftly following. I went to serve myself before meandering to the living room also.

(picklesmakemehappy101)

We had all, although begrudgingly on Ally's part decided upon watching Zaliens. Aiden and Trish were absorbed in the horror movie, sitting on the floor and staring entranced at the aerodynamic screen before us. I was glancing at the movie occasionally however I found it difficult to keep my attention onto said film due to a brunette beauty currently sitting beside me, pressed intimately into my side. I was rejecting the constant urge to sneak my arm around her waist or shoulder and pull her further to me. The silken skin of her arms were whispering against my golden flesh, the hair arising on my arms and goosebumps parading across my skin.

'God, she looks adorable.' I thought, my stare lingering on her and her divine beauty. She currently had her legs curled beneath her and was leaning slightly into me. She posed no interest in the movie, instead she was gazing greedily at her bowl of ice-cream.

I watched as she scoped up the vanilla goodness onto her spoon and slipping it into her mouth.

"Mmmm."

I tensed, immediately. Her hum of pleasure swept desire into my blood stream, pumping thick and dark through my veins.

I stared, unable to cast my gaze from her and her pretty, little mouth.

The metallic utensil slid from between her lips, a small fragment of cream residing in the cup of the spoon. Her tongue slithered from her lips to lick the spoon languidly and I but down harshly on my bottom lip, capturing my groan before it could tumble from my mouth.

She dug the spoon back into the pearly substance before slipping it back into her mouth. However, this time, a drop of the partially melted ice cream landed on her lower lip and I gazed, hypnotised as her tongue glided across her lower lip, sweeping the desert into her oppressive cavern. My fists clenched, refraining myself from touching her, from pulling her into me and crashing her sweet, succulent lips onto mine. My muscles trembled with the effort, contracting.

I was certain everyone within the room could hear my heart, beating a frantic rhythm against my rib cage.

I continued to watch her, my gaze refusing to avert from the arousing sight.

"You alright Austin." Ally questioned, innocence oozing from the melodic lilt in her voice.

'Shit. She caught my staring.'

Aiden and Trish both turned to gaze at me. Aiden both in concern and suspicion. Trish in amusement and hostility. I gulped audibly before nodding profusely.

"Yep. I-I'm fine." I replied to the curious gazes, cursing my stutter that revealed my nervousness. "Just not feeling to well." The arousal was palpable in the pulse of my voice as I responded huskily.

Aiden and Trish nodded before returning to their movie and just as I was about to sigh my relief Ally's voice spoke from beside me.

"Oh Austin. If your not feeling well, maybe you should lie down." Ally suggested, her brown doe eyes wide and glistening with innocence.

"Mmm. Maybe." I replied absentmindedly, ensnared by the beauty captured in her irises.

Suddenly her palm pressed gently into my forehead, before sliding gently to caress my cheek. I tensed, yet again, my husky hazel irises frantically searching around the vicinity, vying to discover something to distract me. But my attempts were futile, she was far to alluring.

"Mmm. You're so hot Austin." Her brow was furrowed tightly in concern but her voice purred seductively and I found myself inhaling deeply, vying to retain the oxygen that had slipped from my system. My fists clenched as she bit her lip and I almost let slip the groan that was begging to exit my mouth.

'Damn, I really wish she had meant it in a different context.'

"Why don't you go upstairs and rest?" I have her a doubtful look. "Come on, it's fine. You can lie in my bed whilst I have a shower then once the movie's done I'll help you set up your bed down here." Ally suggested, standing up before me.

Oh God. She was still just wearing her bikini top and those itty bitty jean shorts that had me going crazy, crazy for her. She looked like a temptress above me, seductive and sexy.

I couldn't refuse, I have never been able to refuse her. Never even been willing to refuse her. So, with no argument against it, I stood, gasping as she grabbed my hand and lead me upstairs. Her petit hand was encompassed by my large appendage, my long, slender fingers intertwining with hers, like ivy coiling around a building.

As we climbed the stair case my husky hazel irises drifted down to her backside and the sinuous sway of her hips that intoxicated me.

Suddenly I found myself standing in the centre of her bedroom, alone, aside from Ally who currently stood before me. A seductive smile gently in place on her ravishing lips.

She placed her palm on my chest, gently pushing me onto her bed. My calfs hit the wooden frame and I collapsed, bouncing slightly on her pearly white mattress that manifested innocence. The purity I definitely didn't contain in my brain, or other areas at the current time. I found her dominance utterly sexy, it made me speechless, and more than a little bit aroused.

"Just lie back." She purred, yet again pressing her palm into my chest, forcing me onto my back, lying flat on her bed. "And relax Austin." She grinned cheekily at me, satisfaction and amusement glimmering in her captivating cappuccino orbs.

"I'm just gonna go have a shower. I'll be out in a bit to check up on you. Alright?"

I nodded, no trust in my voice to even remotely come across as normal.

Ally quickly turned and busied herself about the room, gathering clothes and different items and placing them in a pile on her desk. I shuffled backwards until my head came in contact with her fluffy pillow. Ally pinched a towel from her chest of draws, pulling the dove white terrycloth out with a flourish.

"I'll be back in a few minutes Aus." She hollered, tossing me a raunchy wink as she exited her room to enter her adjacent ensuite bathroom.

I heard the shower turn on and knew instantly that there was no possible way of me ever relaxing with the knowledge that a very naked and very sexy Ally was merely but a door away. I struggled to control the racy images that flickered through my brain so I stood up and paced her bedroom, attempting to release my body of the arousing material my brain was conjuring.

Suddenly, something that sat atop the pile of of her discarded clothes she had been busy gathering (assuming, they were her PJs) before entering her bathroom. I took a few cautious steps towards the fabrics and upon being only inches from them I was able to observe what had caught my eye.

I froze, locked in place as I recognised what exactly had caught my attention. Without considering my actions I stepped closer and reached out picking up the fabric delicately.

It was crimson red and lacy, intricate little patterns woven into the fabric. But the design was hardly on the forefront of my mind. And once again, racy images entered my brain for in my hands was a thong, Ally's thong. I fisted the material, and bit down hard on my lip. Heat climbed my body as thick blood mingled with a driven lust that pumped wildly in my veins.

She was killing me. An albeit torturous death.

Suddenly the shower turned off and I could hear Ally prodding around the bathroom. Consumed by the urge to stuff her panties into my pocket however I resisted it, instead, I dumped them back where I found them and raced to the bed, practically leaping onto it. Just as I had snapped my eyes shut Ally came bounding into the bedroom.

I opened my eyelids a fraction, and peered through the slits. I could see her dark, sinuous silhouette fluttering around and so I opened my eyelids a little more and what sight greeted me elicited the spiralling lust to circle the ebony of my pupil. My breathing laboured, as it scratched past my dry mouth and throat, my chest pulsating from the frantic thumping of my heart.

Ally stood in the middle of the room with nothing but a towel, veiling her body from my prying eyes. The satin soft fabric concluded around mid-thigh, her succulent skin gleaming golden in the ethereal glow of the orange sunset. I longed to have my fingertips glide up those tender thighs. The material also successfully managed to press her breasts together, conveying an ample amount of cleavage and her honeyed flesh bulged from the tops of the terrycloth.

Holy shit!

"Oh! Hey Austin. How're you feeling?" Ally called, interrupting my trance and taking two steps closer to me. A knowing smirk had ghosted across her lips but the adorable wrinkles between her eyebrows reflected concern. I picked myself up into a seated position, gazing intently at her.

"Uh... M-Much better. Thanks Alls." My voice was several octaves lower than normal, scratching past my throat and tumbling from my mouth in a husky whisper. I noticed Ally shivered at my use of her nickname and I concealed the smirk that begged to curve my lips.

Regardless, she proceeded to take another few steps towards me until she was standing before me. I gulped heavily, my heart pounding a mile minute and I was certain she could hear it. She nibbled lightly on her lip and I stifled a groan.

'Holy shit, she's so sexy.'

I couldn't resist the lure of my husky hazel irises to her neck and chest. Her hair, wet from the shower clung to her succulent skin, droplets of water gliding across her neck and down her chest in such a tantalisingly slow movement.

"Are you sure?" She questioned doubtfully before placing her hand on my forehead and then gliding it down to caress my right cheek. "You're still so hot Aus."

I loved the feeling of her tender touch and the prickling heat it left. I couldn't even respond to Ally, my ability to speak was long gone. She must have assumed my silence as that of agreement as she continued...

"You can go sleep on the couch and I'll kick those two the TV. Just let me get dressed first okay?" She paused briefly to look down at me, eyebrow raised inquisitively. "And if you could look away Austin..." She demanded innocently, turning to face the pile of clothes.

I quickly averted my gaze. I may be lusting for her, but my love out shadows that lust and I wasn't about to disrespect and embarrass her by watching her get undressed. I could never do that to any girl.

I gazed out of the window, staring as the sun sunk behind the mountains, peeling slowly into the Earth. Darkness poured into every crevice of Miami and I watched the stars flicker in the black blanket above. I could hear Ally shuffling around the room and I realised at that moment that the curtains were open and that anyone strolling down the street could peer in and leer at my beautiful brunette.

"Ally. Do you want me too close the curtains for you?" I questioned, continuing my focus on the transparent object.

"Oh shout. Thanks Austin. I forgot." Ally responded and I could hear the sincerity in the melodic tones of her voice.

I gave a sharp nod to acknowledge I'd heard her before walking towards the window.

'CLICK!'

The sound resonated around the vicinity and light flooded the room and so I assumed Ally had flipped the light switch. I refocus my gaze on the window and my heart jolted, like it had received an electric shock. Due to artificial glow from within Ally's bedroom the window had transformed into a mirror of sorts, the objects and items littering her room were reflected back at me... Including Ally.

My palms were sweaty and heat crawled over my body, brewing my blood to a boil. It pumped thick around my body and in the reflection of the window I noticed the unyielding lust swirling black in the depths of my irises.

Ally stood with her back to the window, however the towel had now dispersed and the only piece of material she currently had on as her attire was the crimson panties I had observed earlier. I wanted to look away, but the succulent skin of her back had me yearning to glide my fingers down the ridge of her spine.

My fists clenched, my fingers curling tightly around the fabric of the curtain and I slammed them together, listening to the clatter of the wooden rings as the curtains crashed against each other.

"Okay. You can look now Austin." I hesitated only slightly before turning to face her. My husky hazel irises traveled her luscious, long legs and up her body, absorbing every detail. My teeth clamped down on my lower lip yet again as I registered what she was wearing.

Veiling her torso and only a fragment of her legs from me was a large plain white T-shirt. The hem of the material concluded around mid-thigh, lingering tantalisingly on her tender thigh.

How on Earth she could combine sexy and cute remained the largest mystery of mankind but I longed for that shirt to be mine, to truly posses her in a way I doubted I ever would.

"Come one then, lets get you rested." With a ghost of a smile present on her lips she turned to leave her bedroom, and I swiftly followed.

(picklesmakemehappy101)

The moon peeked in through the crack in the curtains, kissing the section of the wall that the fragment of light illuminated.

I lay on the couch, unable to sleep. My mind and body consumed by Ally, my Ally. Images from today flashing in my brain eliciting divergent reactions on my heated body.

Usually during the times I stayed the night at Aiden and Ally's I'd sleep in Aiden's room on a mattress on the floor, however, as I described earlier, his room would be apt for a landfill site.

Suddenly, the pitter patter of footsteps greeted me as someone came down the stairs.

I sat up, peering over the couch and gulped heavily at who stood before me. Ally was leaning sexily against the wall, her breasts obvious due to her seductive pose. Her attire consisted of the large shirt I had seen her adorned in earlier. Her teeth sinking into the ravishing skin of her lower lip.

"Hey Austin." Ally greeted me innocently, her doe eyes wide depicting her purity. She stood from the door and slowly made her way towards the couch until she was stood beside my horizontal figure. "I wanted to make sure you were feeling okay?" I noticed the way her captivating cappuccino orbs drifted languidly down my body, pausing to note the particular details of my naked torso and veiled crotch. I bit down on my lip, camouflaging my groan. Ally checking out my body so blatantly was undeniably sexy.

"I-I'm fine. Thanks Alls."

She shivered at my nickname for her, her body vibrating sensually like the strings of a guitar. She nodded, although it appeared to be absentmindedly as her brain seemed to be consumed by something.

"You alright Ally?" I asked, tentatively.

"Yeah." She gave a large sigh before perching her backside on the couch, sitting herself on the couch cushion in the area around my waist. "I'm not going to lie Austin. I was worried... am worried. You were acting so different and it... it scared me." She glanced up at me, her voice airy and her gaze innocent.

Suddenly she averted her gaze, staring intently at my chest instead.

"Hey." I responded, attempting to gain Ally's attention. She didn't lift her gaze and so my right hand searched for hers. I rested it on her left shoulder, gliding my hand down, along her arm, until I ambled across her petit hand - that was tracing intricate patterns on my left pectoral - to gently place mine atop it. "Listen to me Ally." I demanded, my left hand caressing her cheek lifting her captivating cappuccino eyes to collide with mine. "I'm okay. I promise. Just feeling a little unwell, that's all."

"Okay. I'm sorry Austin..." She trailed off, the innocence dispersing from her orbs. "But I kinda want to make you feel better." She purred sensually, tilting her head slightly and nibbling seductively on her lower lip. My breathing laboured and I fought to avert my gaze from her ravishing, red lips and instead on her beautiful irises.

"W-What do you mean Ally? I-I already told you... I'm fine." I stuttered nervously as her seductive smirk grew positively wicked.

In the blink of an eye, Ally had moved to straddle my hips and I gasped at the sudden erotic movement. I watched in equal parts anticipation and nerves as Ally leaned forward her breathing, hot, husky and heavy lingered against my ear.

"I'm gonna make you feel good Austin... So. Damn. Good." She breathed, the lilt in her voice oozing sex. She pressed against my chest, pushing me back into the couch so I was lying down horizontally.

My heart almost leapt out of my chest and I gulped. My skin prickling with a fiery heat as white hot desire pulsed thickly in my blood. Ally placed both of her petit hands to my firm pectorals, balancing herself atop me.

"Do you want me too Austin?" My enchantress questioned, faux innocence dripping from her voice. I nodded vigorously, my eyes wide with disbelief, awe and bewilderment. She smiled seductively at me, her sinuous shape moulding into mine.

"Good. Because I really want you. I want you so bad Austin." She moaned before she began to grind back and forth on my obvious erection. If I wasn't as aroused as I was I may have been bashful of the clear indication of my excitement, however, Ally appeared not to mind.

We both simultaneously moaned as Ally continued to rock back and forth atop me. I had never in my life been so turned on. Every little thing my temptress did elicited different reactions from my body.

"Oh God Ally. We shouldn't be... Ugh Fuck baby... We shouldn't be doing this with your brother upstairs." I groaned out, my voice hardly recognisable as it came out deep and husky.

"Mmm. I don't care Austin, you're turning me on so much." She moaned, grinning lewdly at me as I growled, pleased that I was turning her on. "Besides. It's pretty damn hot."

In response, I grabbed her hips to help her move back and forth while Ally tossed her head back, mewling and purring on top of me.

"Austin." Ally moaned hotly and God damn it, I liked it, I liked it a lot. My name tumbling from her lips had the possessive urges in me roar to life, the creature lurking in my chest satisfied.

I gripped her hips tighter, grinding her down on me harder, the friction stronger as we rubbed roughly against each other. Ally ran her hands through her hair, throwing her head back and arching her back. I throw my head back panting out her name. I had never before witnessed anything, or anyone sexier than Ally.

"You're so sexy." I groaned out causing Ally to let out a moan that was close to a scream. Ally put her hands on my sculpted torso to steady herself, before trailing her fingers tantalisingly slow towards the hem of her top. Fingering the material lightly she gazed down at me, lust pooling her irises, swirling into a unyielding haze.

"Do you want to see what I have on underneath this Austin?" She purred, the sultry air that clung to us vibrated with her seductive hum.

I nodded apprehensively, my head shaking vigorously.

She torturously peeled the fabric from her tender thigh, revealing more of her succulent skin when suddenly...

... I jolted awake.

I lay there, panting, breathing raggedly as my lungs replenished the oxygen that had struggled to enter during my explicit dream. Sweat trickled down my forehead as I thought back to every imaginary lingering touch, every fictional longing look.

'Oh God. This girl will be my undoing. She is, literally, the girl of my dreams.'

Remaining horizontal for a few more brief moments before I wondered slowly, and awkwardly, to the bathroom... In desperate need of a cold shower.

**What's up guys? Hope you're all okay. First, I DID warn you it would get heated so please no hate. There may be future scenes like this, however, it won't progress any further, or, what I mean to say is I won't write out the details of it going any further. I hope that makes sense. I just wanted to include that dream to show the affect she has on him. I hope you guys can understand that. :)**

**I also need to apologise. I am appalled at the fact I haven't updated in almost a week so I'm so sorry. This chapter's nice and long for you though so I hope it kinda makes up for it. The reasoning behind my tardiness is mainly because I just couldn't get the chapter right. I had it written three/four days ago but I didn't like it so it was straight back to the drawing board. I also went away over the weekend which I totally forgot about until the night before (I am super forgetful).**

**You, yes you, you reading this, right now. You're awesome. Like super duper awesome, I'll give you cookies awesome. Seriously. Words can't describe my appreciation for all your support. It honestly keeps me writing when I'm lacking inspiration. So please, please, please with whatever R5 member is your favourite on top continue to review, favourite and follow. **

**R5AAFan: So yes technically Austin is cheating on Kira. I know. He's an idiot. Bless. Anyway. It all sorts itself out though. Keep reading to find out... ;)**

**Fatima: (Sorry, wasn't certain of the whole username) I am 17. So can I get a what?, what?, to all those other 17 year olds out there. :D**

**Love you guys xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Best Firends Sister**

**Ally Dawson has been completely and irrevocably in love with Austin Moon for four years. Two problems. 1) He's her brothers best friend. 2) Austin has, and always will, consider her a little sister... Possibly! Auslly-ness galore! I promise, cross my heart hope to die! Strong T!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and do not profit from anyone/anything you may recognise in this fic! This is simply to satisfy our Auslly obsessed minds!**

**Chapter 12**

Austin's POV

Tormenting, grey clouds lurked precariously over Miami, threatening to release it's tirade of rain as I meandered towards the entrance of Marino High. Clusters of students huddled around the parking lot and I attempted to decipher what Aiden was saying, however my eyes remained captured to the seductive lure of Ally's hypnotising hips.

I wanted to caress them, grip them, pull on them so they'd collide with mine in order for our bodies to mould intimately into each other.

"Austin? AUSTIN!" Aiden hollered from beside me and I wrenched my husky hazel irises from the brunette beauty sauntering no more than three paces ahead of me towards the school. I turned to gaze at Aiden who was currently staring suspiciously at me.

"What?" I defended instantaneously.

"You haven't been listening to a word I've said... Have you?" We had halted now, standing in the centre of the car park. I glanced down at the tarmac sheepishly, guilt consuming me.

"What's up with you lately Austin. All week your temperament has been fluctuating strangely?" Aiden questioned, an edge of inquisitiveness to his airy voice. I snapped my head up, cursing my obvious out of character attitude all week.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm sorry mate for tuning out. Just been busy. Senior year is more stressful than it's made out to be." I grinned, attempting to sway his suspicion.

"Ha! Well, it's pretty relaxing if you'd received all the necessary credits required." Aiden rebutted wittily, but his tongue sticking out of his mouth ruined the effect as I laughed at his immaturity.

"Whatever. Lets head indoors." I mumbled but humour glistened in my irises. We proceeded our journey into school, Ally having entered the property mere minutes before us.

We strolled to our lockers and created aimless conversation as we went.

I opened my locker, fishing through the junk that had accumulated throughout the years and I briefly wondered where I'd be next September. My heart clenched violently as I realised I'd no longer attend school and therefore my daily conversations and playful banter with Ally would cease.

Hell, the thought of not seeing her ever day killed me.

"Oh, mate, before I forget, you left some clothes at my place. I was gonna give them to you today... but I forgot. So I'll give them to you tomorrow. Yeah?" Aiden asked, peering around the edge of his locker door.

"Cool. Thanks bro." I replied. And just as I had finished my sentence the school bell rang, reverberating off of the walls.

"See ya in gym Austin." With a happy smile and a salute, Aiden turned 180 degrees before strolling off in the direction direction of his Biology classroom. I committed myself to the same action, whirling around and walking in Aiden's opposite direction, aiming for chemistry.

Suddenly, in my peripheral vision, beautiful, long, caramel tresses captured my attention. I turned to face her, wanting to wish her good day when my heart shuddered, clenching violently in my chest. My blood racing in my veins, but it was biting cold. The creature lurking in my stomach roared fiercely, thrashing wildly to lunge at the asshole currently pressing my Ally into a locker, whispering cheekily into her ear.

Apparently my silent warning from the earlier last week had fallen upon deaf ears.

The idiot.

Fully prepared to teach him a lesson I placed a menacing scowl on my lips before advancing towards them... Until... Ally's beautiful, tinkling laughter floated in the air and I was entranced by the sound. I gazed intently at her, at the happiness that consumed her features, her delicate, beautiful features.

I stopped immediately as I continued to stare at the duo, a look of pure longing captured my husky hazel irises as the anger escaped my body, my muscles releasing the strain of the tension and my arms hung limp at my side. My heart ached, and I felt like a biting cold dagger had impaled my intimate muscle. I could hardly breath, my lungs refusing to except the air my throat attempted to swallow.

I knew not what to do, where to go. I stood there, staring pathetically at the couple, utterly paralysed.

The late bell chimed obnoxiously in my ear, but still, I could deter my gaze from my beautiful brunette and her asshole. Tardy students bustled about, frantically rushing to their classrooms, but I remained stock still, watching in despair as Ally and the idiot walked down the hallway together chatting animatedly, they're arms occasionally brushing and lingering.

I turned and walked out of school, my mind a thick, impenetrable fog of swirling haze and my heart split in two.

(picklesmakemehappy101)

The downpour finally arrived. The threatening clouds, spiralling above Miami reached it's climax on the dull Tuesday morning.

I never returned to school that Monday, however my Mom insisted I attend today. I didn't except Aiden's offer of a lift, instead, I drove myself. I was numb in so many ways. My body unable to react to the actions around me. And yet, inside, was a colossal explosion of emotions. The realisation had dawned on me, absorbed into my flesh, pumped in my blood and settled in amongst the ivory of me bones.

She was happy with another boy... and I'd have to come to terms with that.

I was currently seated in my car, the rain hammering violently against the transparent screens and I stared ominously at a raindrop sliding remorsefully down the biting glass. I was currently in a deep inner conflict, my mind berating me on the pros and cons of entering the Dawson residence. My Mom was becoming frustrated that I hadn't brought my attire from the previous Friday back for her to wash yet. And so, upon returning home from school today my Mom immediately sent me straight here. Aiden had failed to bring my clothes to school, but it didn't surprise me. Aiden could be extremely forgetful.

Gulping in a large supply of oxygen, I sprinted from the car and leaping to the porch, attempting to avoid becoming soaked to the bone. Upon arriving the porch which provided shelter from the formidable rain I breathed in again, attempting to steady my nerves.

Without knocking, as I never do when I visit All-Aiden.., I opened the door stepping over the threshold. I closed the door behind me and I began to turn my head to look into the living room, knowing the siblings, or at least one, would most likely be in there.

"Hey. Just came to - WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

**Yep! I am being the worst author ever and leaving it there for this chapter. Hehe. I'm so sorry... not really. So, any suggestions as to what had made Austin blow up like that? Remember, Ally was having Daniel over for tutoring... Hehe! I'm so cruel. Tell me what you think. Love? Like? Dislike? Hate?**

**Again, I have to apologise for the late update. I have had a headache for a couple of days, I get them often and I get them bad so I could hardly look at any type of screen let alone typing. Also, I still have an exam which is my main priority.**

**Please, please, please, keep reviewing. I can't believe we're over 150. Honestly. it's incredible, you guys are incredible. Absolutely amazing.**

**Love you guys xxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Best Firends Sister**

**Ally Dawson has been completely and irrevocably in love with Austin Moon for four years. Two problems. 1) He's her brothers best friend. 2) Austin has, and always will, consider her a little sister... Possibly! Auslly-ness galore! I promise, cross my heart hope to die! Strong T!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and do not profit from anyone/anything you may recognise in this fic! This is simply to satisfy our Auslly obsessed minds!**

**Chapter 13**

Austin's POV

"Hey. Just came to - WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

My hoarse yell echoed throughout the house as the two teens snapped their heads to face me.

Silence reverberated in deadly fashion around the vicinity, my cotton shirt, damp from the rain, clung to my heated body. Droplets of water fell from my hair and dropped gracefully to the floor.

I stared in utter disbelief at the scene before me.

Aiden...

And Kira...

Together...

Making out.

Suddenly the ability to supply my lungs with oxygen becomes the hardest of tasks. They were staring, wide eyed at me. The fear palpable in the heavy air around us. Aiden's hair was tussled. Kira's lips were swollen. And both were flustered, a pink tinge decorating their cheeks.

My best friend. He-He... I could hardly think straight. Regardless of the fact that I did not love Kira and I had intentions of ending our relationship. But... My best friend. How... How could he do this?

Anger stabbed viscously at my stomach as I felt the blood scramble through my veins in a heated rush.

"You are going to explain to me WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED. And you're gonna do it now." I growled threateningly as the two continued to stare, gob smacked at me. They both sprung from the couch Kira hastily making her way towards me as Aiden hung back awkwardly, both had guilt plastered onto their features.

Suddenly, heavy thuds occupied the house as someone clambered down the stairs in a rush. Kira halted and all three of us turned to watch as Ally...

And the asshole appeared.

"And what the fucking hell have you two been up to?" I growled lowly, gazing intensely at them before my heated stare pointedly flickered to the asshole bare torso.

A spike of jealousy sunk deep into my heart, my veins poisoned with anger as I absorbed the fact that the prick was shirtless... And had most likely just exited Ally's room, with the owner of said room in front of him. The muscles behind my T-shirt sparked to life, tingling as they contracted sharply, my hands rolling into fists.

Unexplainably, the sight of this made me angrier than seeing Kira and Aiden together. I was entirely confused. My brain unable to proses the events of the past ten minutes. My mind spiralled in a hazy fog.

"I'd like to ask the same thing." Aiden muttered, anger present in his voice as he stared demonically at his sister and her asshole. Ally simply ignored him.

"What happened down here?" Ally questioned cautiously, a hint of curiosity in the depths of her melodic voice.

"Never mind that. What the hell happened up there that meant this idiot is shirtless?"

An unwanted tirade of images flashed through the thick, impenetrable fog in my mind of Ally and asshole... together... intimately.

The air scratching past my throat, my breathing ragged and rough, my lungs expanding and contracting rapidly. The creature roaring furiously in my chest, clawing at my bone to attack the asshole. My murderous gaze remained fixed on the duo who had now migrated to the bottom of the stairs.

Emotions flickered through Ally's captivating cappuccino orbs like the dance of candle's flame.

Red. It was all I could see. It consumed my vision.

Jealousy. It was all I could feel. It ripped at my insides.

Realisation flashed in Ally's captivating cappuccino orbs.

"A-Austin it's not wha-"

"Get out." I interrupted, growling. My voice murderous, rippling with thunder. I directed my gaze, radiating anger at the dweeb.

Neither moved, both remained stock still.

"I said... Get. Out." He still refused to move. "NOW." I exploded, utter fury present in my features. I stormed towards the absolute bastard, prepared to pound sense into him. However, the wimp scampered out of the house in terror, without casting a second glance or retrieving his shirt.

Silence. It leaked in through the crack in the doors and captured the atmosphere like an impenetrable fog.

Images of what I had encountered upon entering the house, and of what my imagination had conjured up of Ally and asshole flashed through my mind like streaks of lightening.

I swear to God if he laid his hands on her.

"You can't just kick Daniel out of my own house Austin." Ally trembled, not with fear but rage, it rippled her voice as it did mine. My body began trembling, restraining myself, from what, I had no idea.

"Don't defend him." I snapped. By now, our two observers had faded into the fog that leaked from my mind. I had no awareness of the two whatsoever, and neither did I desire to pay attention to them.

"A-Austin. I-It wasn't what it looked like..." Ally's voice had grown soft, begging me. My stance still rigid and frozen. My honeyed irises traced her feminine figure and the beautiful details of her face.

"Forget it. I'm out of here." I responded viscously before throwing a disgusted glance at Aiden and Kira which they visibly winced at. I exited the house, shaking with rage. I gazed in forlorn at my car before running off down the sidewalk, stumbling sightlessly through the torrential rain. I knew full well that driving in my state of utter fury wasn't in the equation.

"Austin." I heard through the rain as it hammered the concrete. The falling droplets muffling my beautiful brunette's harmonic voice. But I continued, my footsteps pounding the tarmac.

After a couple of minutes, when I was certain that I was alone I came to a halt. A dark and desolate alleyway poised at my left I quickly clambered into the confined space. Leaning against the brick wall, panting and my head tilted backwards.

"Fuck." I muttered as I cupped the stitch in my left rib, wincing at the pain that convulsed my body. I raked the other hand through my hair tugging viscously at my blond locks. I was soaked, my clothes grasped to my heated flesh, my hair dripping wet.

"Austin." My head snapped to the entrance of the alley where I had heard my name called, desperately.

There stood my Ally.

Flustered and drenched.

Yet she was still the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. I gazed in awe as she frantically searched for me. Her hair cascading down her back, her ombré tips dripping as water droplets fell gracefully to the ground. Her clothes adhered to her feminine figure, her sinuous curves prominent. I longed to run my hands over her bodacious body, tracing the outline of her shape.

She was truly the perfect picture.

The fictional images returned and the creature in my chest wrapped it's rough hands around my heart, squeezing and it's claws digging into my flesh. My veins laced with desire as blood pumped thick and fast as the urge to possess her obtained me.

She was mine.

And I would prove it. I needed to prove it.

I needed to wipe that pricks name from her mind. Forget him. Until my name was the only thing rolling off of her tongue.

I stepped from the shadows of the alley, keeping my intense gaze on her. Ally's back was facing me as she peered about the street.

I stopped, mere inches from our heated skin and bodies touching.

I grabbed her hand lightly and spun her around. A gasp trickled past her lips as she whirled on the spot.

"Austi-"

I tugged on her hand, taking two steps backwards, pulling her with me as I re-entered the gloomy alleyway. The darkness loomed in on us, pressing into our bodies.

And yet I could still note every intricate contour on her beautiful face with the detail and depth of an artist. Her lips glistened as diminutive droplets of water decorated her cherry red flesh. Her captivating cappuccino orbs appeared to capture more innocence than usual as they sparkled passionately. Her eyelashes were dusted in specks of water, like the morning dew that resided on a spiders web. A strand of her honeyed hair adhered itself to her succulent skin, curling around her neck. Water trickled from the tip, gliding gracefully down her throat and further south behind the concealing fabric of her t-shirt.

I caressed her cheek with my rough and large hand. My thumb gently touched her luscious lower lip, and I glided my thumb across her bottom lip. I heard her breath hitch as I committed this action, and for a minute the ability to breath in oxygen seemed foreign.

Fucking hell, the things this girl does to me.

The droplets that had congregated on her lip collected onto my thumb. And I was overcome by the urge to lick off the water. But I refrained.

The rain thumping softly on the concrete and our ragged breathing mingled and interlinked in the limited space between our fuelled bodies. I removed my thumb from her lower lip, allowing it to join the rest of my hand that still caressed her cheek. My smouldering gaze burned through her innocence. Her orbs swirled with divergent shades as the coffee of her irises absorbed the ebony of her pupil.

She was hypnotising.

"Mine." I whispered authoritatively. "My Ally."

Then, I crashed my lips to hers, breathing in the gasp that leaked from her mouth.

I couldn't believe it. I was kissing Ally. Ally. The girl I love.

Her soft lips were heaven against mine as our mouths opened and closed our lips attempting to capture each others. It was neither sweet nor romantic but it was passionate and heavy. And I craved more.

I needed more.

I needed to feel her silken skin against mine.

I needed to pleasure every inch of her beautiful body.

I needed more. So. Much. More.

She is my fucking necessity.

Our lips tugged on each others. I was pulling her lips into my mouth, sucking on her succulent skin. I nibbled on her juicy lower lip and the gasp she emitted flew straight into my mouth. My tongue slunk stealthily into her cavern, stroking her oppressive muscle. I kneaded and rubbed my tongue with hers, loving the feel of her slick, sultry organ sliding against mine.

I needed more. I needed her closer.

I pressed my body into hers and her back collided with a brick wall. Our bodies magnets, the heat drawing us together, fusing us together intimately.

My chest pressed into hers and I growled at the erotic feeling of her breasts on my taught chest. I pressed my lips firmly against hers, determined to get closer, my tongue still inside her mouth. My hands that had been caressing the delicate dip of her waist slithered up and down her sinuous shape, feeling her every coveted curve underneath my fingertips. Her petit hands had journeyed into my hair, stroking the sopping wet golden locks.

I broke away from her tantalising lips, listening briefly to the sound of her erratic breathing and her heavy panting. I needed her, like this, in my bed. My heart thumped against my chest and I was certain she could feel the reverberations.

I littered her jaw with teasing butterfly kisses before travel down her neck. I licked the entire length of her slender neck with two languid licks, stroking her silken skin, before placing the tip of my tongue on the area where her neck joins with her collarbone. I swirled my tongue around the spot and listened as her breath hitched. I smirked knowing I had discovered her sweet spot. I nibbled lightly at her flesh, tasting her succulent skin. I sucked furiously before clamping my teeth down and biting her flesh.

Her reaction was immediate. Her head tipped backwards, her mouth falling open slightly and she moaned throatily. Her back arched so her breasts rubbed against my pectorals. She tugged on my hair and I groaned against her neck. Arousal predominant in my body, pouring into every fibre.

Fuck. I had never wanted anything more in my entire life than I did, right now, with this beautiful brunette.

My body was electrified, every nerve sparking with a fiery passion that had my body heating rapidly. My skin tingled wherever she touched and my blood was racing in my veins, thick with an impenetrable lust.

I pressed my hips into hers, desperate. I needed friction. Ally moaned again, clearly feeling my erection.

I tossed my head backwards, panting her name breathlessly as she rubbed her core against mine. Blood surged through my body, the lust now consuming me.

"Say my name." I groaned out as she dragged her core into mine. "Say it Ally."

However Ally seemed unable to comply as her breathing was laboured and rough. Her breasts expanding and pressing into my chest.

I needed her to say my name.

"Say it baby." I whispered desperately against her lips.

"A-Aus..."

"Now Ally." I growled as I pushed my hips forcefully into hers.

"Austin." She moaned, her eyes sealed shut. My name tumbling from her swollen lips. The creature in my chest roared in satisfaction.

"This is what you do to me Ally." My voice full of pure animalistic need as I growled into her ear. "Do you like it baby?"

She nodded vigorously.

"Mmmm, Austin." She hummed seductively. Christ, this girl would be the death of me.

"Ally. Mmm. I love you." I panted, before freezing, my head rested in the crook of her neck and my lips whispering against her succulent skin. My laboured breathing lingered on her flesh and I felt her tense dramatically.

Shit.

"What?" She questioned, disbelief and bewilderment obvious in her voice. I lifted my head off her neck in order to gaze into her eyes. I realised with a jolt to my heart that her captivating cappuccino orbs were filled with fear.

There was no use in excuses or avoiding it.

"I love you... So. Much, Ally."

**Another cliffhanger. :-/ I think. I'm never really certain on what defines a cliffhanger. I'm so sorry. I know it's so cruel to leave you here after leaving you hanging on the last chapter for so long. I am sorry for the wait but exams have to take priority and after my Thursday exam I've been completely shattered since and I've just been resting for a couple of days. **

**Right. First up. To the guest reviewer called Sam. I don't appreciate your comments. I mean seriously. You review the word 'disappointed' (and just that) because I haven't updated as quickly as I have done in the past. But what bothers me most is you have no idea what's going on in my life. Something could have happened involving family or myself and I seriously think you should really think before your post reviews like that. You were being immature. I know I've slacked up on my updates and I apologise for that but there are plenty authors that go longer and to be honest that's fine too because different people write at different paces. And if you're really that 'put off' because I'm updating a little less than usual well fine. Don't read it then. **

**Right. So that's out of the way. I'm so sorry about that guys. I just needed to address that because seriously something really serious could happen which causes people to not want or have time to update. And if the author returns to the story with reviews like that. I mean it would hurt. **

**Moving on. So...? What did you think of that chapter. Oh and shout out to the only reviewer who got it right. Aiden and Kira... Who would have guessed. Hehehe. I'm sneaky. Although still drama with the whole Ally/Daniel/Austin thing as well. But yes. Congrats to that guest who guessed correctly. I didn't like this chapter as much. I hope you guys did but I am sorry if it disappointed. Everything, or almost everything will be explained next chapter. Seriously, a tirade of feelings and emotions. :D**

**Ahhhh. OMG! Over 20 reviews on that last chapter. Jesus Christ you guys are awesome. Seriously. 110% perfect. Please, please, please keep reviewing it means the world to me.**

**PLEASE ANSWER! Hey okay. So a guest asked me to write a sexy scene. I have no idea if you wanted it for this story or if you want a random one. But I want to ask the rest of you what you think. I am NOT changing the rating of this story. That is definite. However I have a smut one-shot that I'm half way through so if you guys want to see me write some smut let me know in a review and I'll answer accordingly. If people like the one-shot then I'm thinking of doing a Rated M Collection on this story and putting it on the M Rated section (Not the story, just like a collection of one-shots that would fit into this story). So please let me know what you think.**

**So sorry for the ridiculously long authors note. Please review, favourite and follow. If you guys could get me to 200 I'd scream. Seriously.**

**Love you guys xxxx**


End file.
